Mi realidad
by xXxm-star98xXx
Summary: sakura se entera de que syaoran la engaña decide irse a vivir a Londres y ser una modelo, pasa el tiempo y el destino se encarga de volverlos a juntar y ir  descubriendo secretos los cuales podrán lograr que allá una 2da oportunidad al amor?
1. Chapter 1

Quizás con el paso de los años logre olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado, quizás y no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas pero es tanto mi dolor que ya no me importa el resultado de mis actos…Tengo miedo porque sé que no tengo a nada y no sé lo que hare ahora.

Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes cada lagrima se escondía en su barbilla, su pelo caía en su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba de frio.

De repente se oye un trueno indicando que iba a empezar a llover, pero para ella que más daba si se mojaba, que importaba, en aquellos momentos solo quería llorar. Empieza a caer gotas lentamente y de poco en poco empieza a caer cada vez más fuerte. Alza su cabeza y observa el parque pingüino que en esos momentos se veía tan hermoso con la lluvia y ella sentada, mojada…

Entonces decide levantarse y recoger sus cosas que estaban regadas agarra su celular del suelo y observa las llamadas perdidas de su padre, tomoyo, touya, y de el….

Lo arrojo a su mochila con enojo y recogió las demás cosas y empezó observando el lugar, mirando al cielo tristemente y empieza a caminar despacio, tratando de "disfrutar" el recorrido que lleva hacia su casa.

Ya estaba cerca de su casa y observa el carro de su mejor amiga y el de su hermano, pero también aquella moto negra. Paso a su lado y la miro con tristeza la moto, como lo "odiaba". Camino hacia su casa y decidió entrar sin mas, sabiendo que se enfrentaría a una discusión a la cual no seria capas de controlar…..Esto cambiaria su vida completamente…..

* * *

BUENO ESTA CORTITO ESTE CAP. JEJEJE PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ME DEN SU OPINION HACERCA DE ESTA HISTORIA BUENO ADIOS!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_***La historia esta escrita para mis queridas locas del mal y compañía OLE x3**_

_***Los personajes de esta hi**__**storia no me pertenecen si no a CLAMP pero en un futuro seré rica y lo comprare x3**_

_***Eso si la trama y sus personalidades son mías**_

_**2 capitulo**__**…**_

Subió las escaleras de la entra de su casa y sin titubear abrió la puerta de su casa y vio que estaba ahí touya mirándola enojado y preocupado a la ves.

**-Sakura ¿donde demonios estabas?**- acercándose a ella- **contesta!!!-** pero Sakura no dijo nada y empezó a caminar pasando alado de el sin prestarle atención, touya le agarro del brazo fuertemente haciendo que parara

**-****¿a donde vas?? Contesta a lo que te pregunte ¿Dónde estabas y por que no atendías el teléfono?**- Sakura lo miro para luego soltarse bruscamente de su agarre y seguir caminado hacia las escaleras.

-**Sakura hija, que bueno que regresaste**- acercándose a su hija y abrazándola**-¿donde estuviste?**- agarrándola de los hombros-**Estas toda empapada ¿estas bien?**- acariciando sus mejillas- **¿que pasa hija?**

Sakura miro a su padre para luego fijar la vista en los demás y también en el… sus ojos demostraban preocupación, mirando cada movimiento que hacia y ella solo bajo la mirada y se separo de su padre empezando a subir la escaleras y entrando en la baño.

Entando ahí adentro abrió el grifo de la tina y empezándose a despojar de sus ropas y sintió que alguien abría la puerta del baño mas no volteo a ver quien era.

Sintió las manos de alguien en su cintura y jalándola para atraparla en un abrazo y sintió el aliento de esa persona en su cuello, sabia quien era mas no pronuncio nada solo espero a que el la soltara.

**-¿Dónde estabas Sakura?**- volteándola y mirándola firmemente- **que estuviste haciendo?**

-**nada, deberías irte, touya podría venir y no le agradaría verte aquí y estando yo sin ropa**- soltándose de su agarre y tocando el agua

- **No esta, después que te subiste se fue a practica en el hospital, solo se quedo por que estaba preocupado por que no llegabas**- mirándola determinadamente- **tomoyo y yukito también se fueron y tu padre fue con la madre de tomoyo para avisarle que estas aquí, así que no hay nadie en la casa solo tu y yo**- acercándose a ella y volviéndola a abrazar mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros y acariciaba su abdomen plato. Mas esta solo se quedaba quieta mirando la pared sin expresar ningún sentimiento.

**-que sucede Sakura?**- separándose de ella

-**nada, quiero bañarme, salte por favor**- alejándose de el completamente

-**que tienes?, por que me rechazas?, no es la primera ves que estamos así**- mirándola mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-**no es nada, salte por favor**- sonando desesperada

**-y si no quiero**- arrinconándola en la pared con sus brazos- estamos **solos**- besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando su cuello y bajando el tirante de su sosten y pasando con su lengua desde su cuello a su hombro mientras sus manos viajaban de sus brazos hacia su cadera y pegándose a ella – **no sabes cuanto te necesito en mi Sakura**- besando ahora sus labios, pero ella no le correspondía el besos solo cerro los ojos pero no les correspondió ni a sus besos ni a sus carisias, asiendo que azoran se enojara y la apretara mas a el y mordiendo sus labios pero aun así ella siguió inmóvil.

**-¿demonios Sakura que mierda te pasa?!-** separándose de ella bruscamente- **ayer estábamos muy bien y ahora no se que te pasa, me estas haciendo enojar**.

-**pues si no quieres que te haga enojar vete, y además creo que otra persona que se va a enojar a de ser Naomi que te a de estar esperando en tu CAMA…**

-**qu...que? como es que sabes d…**

-**como es que se de ella?? Como es que se que es tu PROMETIDA?? Eso es lo que preguntas mi amor??!!**-acercándose a el

-**Sakura yo… yo pensaba dec…**

--**decirme??!! Cuando??!! Cuando ya estuvieras en el altar con ella??!! Que me ibas a decir haaaa…. Espera ya se mmm.....… Sakura mi amor que crees me voy a casar, ella es mi prometida la cual me la he llevado millones de veces ala cama y no sabes cuantas veces me la folle cuanto tu no estabas, hahaha…. Acaso así me ibas a decir???!!!**

-**no sabes ni lo que dices, no sabes ni siquiera como son las cosas!!!-**gritándole

-**entonces explícame MI AMOR**-diciendo sarcásticamente la ultima frase mientras se acercaba a el y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas- **explícame carajo que no entiendo nada!!!**- Tratando de contener sus lágrimas- **cual es tu escusa li??!!**

-**no sabes ni siquiera como son las cosas!!! Es verdad estoy comprometido con ella, pero es solo por que mi madre quiere, yo solo te amo a ti!!!**

-**hmn… me amas, por favor!!! Si es así por que te acuestas con ella?? Que te pone una pistola en la cabeza para que la folles??!!!**-agarrándolo de la cara con su mano ya que este no miraba ala cara- **mira me ala cara y dime que no has tenido sexo con ella, mírame…**

**-Sakura…**

**-dímelo!!! Miénteme como lo has hecho otras veces, vamos quiero**** oírte que me mientas**- soltando su cara con brusquedad y una pequeña lagrima sele escapaba

**-si, si me he acostado con ella**- eso ocasiono que la chica cintera que su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos y derramando otra lagrima- **pero ella no significa nada en mi vida Sakura, en cambio tu si, tu eres mi mujer, mía y yo soy tuyo**- acercándose a ella y tratando se besarla pero solo hiso que Sakura s enojara mas y lo bofeteara muy fuerte.

-**no me vuelvas a besa, no me vuelvas a tocar nunca en tu vida me oíste??!!! Jamás!!! Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo, lárgate y no quiere volverte a ver en mi vida!!!, te ODIO li, te odio tanto**-abrazándose y llorando amargamente mientras se alejaba de el- **lárgate… lárgate…-**susurrando

-**Sakura por fa…**

-**vete!!! Te odio como no tienes idea, vete con tu prometida, lo que te hagas ahora ya no me importa, fuiste mi mayor error**- mirándolo con odio- **lárgate si no quieres que te haga daño, vete.**

**- no, déjame explicarte Sakura, no hagas eso, no seas estúpida!!! Si continuas así me iré y te aseguro que no me vuelves a ver en tu vida me oíste!!!**- enojándose

-**por mi lárgate, no me interesa-**

**-esta bien como quieras**- caminando hacia la puerta-**pero te vas a arrepentir, porque ten en cuenta que aunque estés con otros jamás dejaras de ser mía, siempre lo serás y no abra ningún hombre que lo cambie**

**-quieres apostar, jamás seré tuya, de ti i de ningún hombre**

**-eso lo veremos kinomoto**- cerrando la puerta de un portazo y caminando hacia la salida y cerrarla fuertemente sin mirar atrás e irse para siempre de ese lugar, alejare para siempre de ella.

Sakura al oír como cerraba la puerta de su casa se metió a la bañera con todo y ropa interior hundiéndose en la bañera por unos minutas hasta salir y abrazar su piernas y empezando a llorar fuertemente y golpeando sus piernas y jalándose su pelo.

Fue una estúpida por haber creído en el, en sus palabras tan dulces, en sus miradas, fue una completa estúpida, ella se entrego a el en cuerpo y alma y el solo la utilizo. Lo odiaba y no solo a el, todos le vieron la cara de estúpida en especial ella su querida y mejor amiga tomoyo ella lo sabia y aún así no le dijo nada, ella permitió que le hicieran daño, ella la traiciono, por que en ella había creído fuertemente y también en todos, todos son unos traidores.

Los odiaba a todos… y de algo estaba segura jamás volvería a confiar en alguien, jamás, nunca en su vida volvería a amar, nunca mas… ella ya no seria la misma ya no mas la dulce Sakura de eso estaba segura, ya nunc mas le iban ver la cara de estúpida, jamás… nunca mas……

* * *

Oola!!!! muchas gracias x los comentarios, qe bueno qe les alla gustado el anterior cap y espero qe le guste tambien este capitulo x3


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel suceso, no había ido a la escuela durante 3 días por temor de verle la cara a shaoran y es que verlo sería torturarse cada segundo… Su padre la obligo ir a la escuela casi arrastras pero no tuvo otro remedio más que ir, pero le fue un alivio al ver que él no había ido ni siquiera el siguiente día y eso la ponía tranquila pero aun así se sentía incomoda ya que tomoyo no dejaba de verla y cuando quería hablar con ella, simplemente la mandaba por un tubo.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que algo había pasado ya que sakura estaba cambiada ya no hablaba como antes si lo hacía era solo para contestarles a los profesores pero ya no hablaba y sobre todo ya no sonreía que era lo que más se caracterizaba en ella, pero ella se sentía por el momento bien así ya que nadie la hacía sentir estúpida ni ilusa, pero a pesar de que le duele no estar con sus "amigos" se sentía bien alejándose de ellos ya pronto comenzarían las vacaciones de navidad así que es posible que ya no esté ahí, quizás es algo exagerado pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Caminaba por el puente sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le grito.

-**sakura!-**gritaba tomoyo- **sakura espera por favor, espera, no te vayas**-corriendo y agarrándola del brazo a lo cual sakura se zafo bruscamente de ella- **por favor sakura déjame explicártelo- pero sakura siguió caminando-escúchame por favor!**- con la voz entrecortada a lo que sakura se detuvo y la miro por unos instantes a lo que tomoyo comprendió que sakura la iba a escuchar- **sakura dime me odias? Me detestas ahora? Sakura por favor háblame, dime algo, lo que sea por favor… sé que debí decirte lo que pasaba pero no podía, no quería verte sufrir, no quería verte así, sé que estuvo mal pero shaoran me pidió que no lo dijera que el mismo lo haría, lo que menos queríamos es hacerte daño.**

Eso ultimo hiso que sakura soltara una un "aja" y apretaba su mochila tratando de contener las ganas de gritarle y sentía un pequeño impulso de golpearle.

-**Sé que a lo mejor no me crees**-agachando su mirada - **pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, no podemos terminar así nuestra amistad sakura por favor-limpiándose las lágrimas-te quiero mucho… por favor dime algo lo que sea solo dime algo…**

-**No eres más que una patética…-**susurrando

-**qué?-**mirándola

-**eres una pendeja lo sabias? Crees que con un simple lo siento o un perdón vas a remediar lo que siento? crees que con tus lágrimas de inocencia vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer! Eso piensas porque si es así déjame decirte que estas bien estúpida! Tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando lo sabes al caso?**

-**y..yy..yo..oo**- temblándole la voz ya que nunca creyó que sakura fuera capaz de hablarle así y mucho menos con esas palabras

-**no tienes ni más puta idea!**- Gritándole - **No sabes lo que es sentirte así, llorar por gente que no vale las más puta pena! Gente que lo único que sabe hacer es provocar daño…dime tomoyo**- acercándose a ella- **al caso pensaste en lo que iba a sentir, pensaste en lo iba pasar? No lo creo, a otro perro con ese hueso con tu pendejada de te quiero mucho.**

-**sa..sak..saku**- mirándola con tristeza y a la ves con miedo ya que nunca imagino a sakura gritar de esa forma

-**eras mi mejor amiga!**- empujándola mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro - **Confié en ti como en nadie en este mundo, me apuñalaste tomoyo lo hiciste**-apretando sus manos en fuertes puños mientras la miraba con odio- **y sabes algo esto nunca te lo perdonare, jamás en la vida, espero que alguien te lo regrese, espero que algo te pase y mil veces peor que a mí, ojala sufras lo que yo estoy sufriendo, que llores como yo lo estoy haciendo, ojala que Shaoran, Naomi y tu sepan lo que es sufrir, los odio con toda mi alma!**- limpiándose las lágrimas- **te odio, te odio, desearía jamás haberte conocido, te creí mejor que todo pero veo que eres la peor persona que me pude a ver topado! Ojala todo se den cuenta de su falsa mascara que tienes de niña prodigio, porque eres lo contrario.**

-**no sakura, no digas eso! No hagas esto…-**tratando se acercarse a ella a lo que sakura retrocedió.

-**aléjate de mí, escúchame bien Daidouji, nunca te me vuelvas a acercar, jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar para mi tu eres una más del montón, no eres nadie, no significas nada para mí**-saco el celular que le había dado tomoyo- **te regreso esto**-lanzándoselo

-**sakura…**-mirando el celular con melancolía-**perdóname… por favor**

-**que te quede claro Daidouji esta es la última vez que te hablo, no vuelvas a acercárteme porque ahora si me vas a conocer**- dándose la vuelta- **y este mensaje también va para Li, se me acercan y no dudare en utilizar las cartas** **que más de una vez te han salvado, porque esta ves serán utilizadas para hacerte daño, y no te imaginas el daño que podría provocarte, adiós espero que por tu bien no vuelvas a acercarte** -caminando lejos de ella limpiándose las lágrimas que caían amargamente en su cara y solo podía escuchar los llantos ahora ex- mejor amiga y que le gritaba pero aun así siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás.

Siguió con su camino esta de verdad triste, se sentía sola, pensamientos estúpidos pasaban por su cabeza, se sentó en una banco y trato de relajarse pero unas voces conocidas las hicieron esconderse y cuando se asomó sus ojos captaron el momento más humillante y triste para ella ahí estaba Shaoran con Naomi agarrados de la mano mientras esa estúpida le sonreía a Shaoran y él se la devolvía y le besaba la mano, parecía que era tan feliz alado de ella, si la amaba a ella porque nunca se lo dijo por que siguió jugando con sus sentimientos hubiera sido más fácil aceptar la verdad a que seguir engañada, porque simple y sencillamente no fue honesto. Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso siguió escondida y tratando de no llorar pero las lágrimas caían constantemente se sentía humillada, sentía deseos de morir, de desaparecer.

Cuando vio que ya no estaban salió corriendo hacia su casa, derramando lágrimas y cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto y lanzarse en la cama abrazando su almohada y llorando amargamente, gritando desespera mente

-**sakura!**-gritaba kero- **abre la puerta por favor. Sakura!**- mas no hubo contestación de ella y kero corrió hacia la ventana y cuando llego a la ventana de esta se metió y la vio acostada en la cama llorando mientras apretaba contra su cara la almohada.

-**sakura, que paso? Que tienes? Por qué lloras? Por ese maldito mocoso? Dime sakura por favor no llores**- acercándose a ella y acariciando se cabeza

-**kero dime alguna vez sentiste deseos de morir, de desaparecer?- **incorporándose de la cama sentándose mientras abrazaba la almohada contra su pecho

-**sakura que cosas dices, tranquila todo está bien-** acariciando su cabeza

-**noooooo!**- Parándose bruscamente de la cama-** No lo está, Nada está bien! que nadie lo entiende, me siento humillada, sucia, me siento estúpida…-**cubriendo su cara con sus manos-** me vieron la cara, me hicieron crear un cuento que no es…. Me jodieron kero…**

-**lo se sakura, pero me tienes a mí, a tu papa y a tu hermano**- de repente aparecen todas las cartas rodeando a sakura y a kero- **y también a las cartas sakura, todos estamos preocupados por ti, si pudiera regresaría el tiempo y haría todo lo posible por que no estés sufriendo como ahora.**

-**yo también lo quiera kero, pero…-**dejándose caer-**lo amo kero, a pesar de lo que me hizo lo amo, y me siento estúpida por seguir amándolo, quisiera despertar de esta pesadilla y ver que el sigue a mi lado, ver que el aún me ama, que me diga que me ama, quiero eso, quiero estar con tomoyo, pero no la puedo perdonar, ni a ella i a él, no puedo**- mirando el suelo por un tiempo hasta que decidió pararse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-**a dónde vas?**- viéndola abrir la puerta- **que vas hacer?**

-**lo que es más conveniente para mi kero, desparecer de aquí…**

-**qué? Espera que quisiste decir con eso**- yendo hacia ella pero ella le cerró la puerta a lo que kero tuvo que abrirla rápidamente ya que cuando salió sakura ya estaba en otro lugar cerrando la puerta-**no espera sakura que haces, vas hacer? No vayas a cometer una tontería!**

-"**espero que este él es mi única salida**"-agarrando el teléfono empezando a marcar el numero mientras esperaba a que le contestaran, pasaron unos segundos.

-**Mansión Amamiya, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

-**si gracias, me prodia comunicar con el Sr. Amamiya Masaki**

-**quien lo busca?**

-**su bisnieta Kinomoto Sakura.**

-**espere unos momentos por favor**

**-gracias**

Del otro lado del teléfono, se veía a un sr ya grande en una oficina y de repente suena su teléfono.

**-que sucede Alice?**

**-sr lamento interrumpirlo pero tiene una llamada**

**-de quién es?**

**-una joven que dice que es su bisnieta, kinimoto sakura**

**-sakura? Está bien pásame la llamada por favor Alice**

-**está bien sr**

-**gracias**- esperando a que se conectara con la otra línea.

**-Sakura, me alegra que me llamaras, ¿Cómo a estado todo por allá?**

**-heemm pues en lo que cabe bien- dijo tristemente**

**-que sucede? Que tiene? Estas bien, paso algo malo?**

**- abuelo dime, podría irme a vivir contigo? Por favor!- aguantándose las lágrimas- sé que es extraño lo que te pido pero por favor necesito tu ayuda no se en quien más recurrir**

**-pero dime que paso? Algo malo te sucedió?**

**-sí, no puedo decirte bien por aquí abuelo pero por favor ayúdame por favor-llorando**

**-tranquila todo está bien, yo tomare el primer vuelo de salga en la mañana, tranquila, yo solucionare lo que paso, pero antes prométeme que ya no vas a llorar y que cuando llegue me contaras bien lo que paso, estamos de acuerdo?**

**-sí, gracias abuelo**.

-**no hay de que sakura tranquila nos vemos mañana, te cuidas y deja de llorar sí. Te quiero**

-**si abuelo, yo también**

Colgó el teléfono mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su papa, subiendo las piernas y abrazándolas a su pecho mientras lloraba fuertemente hasta que el sonido de que se abría una puerta la hizo levantar la cabeza y vio a su padre mirándola tristemente mientras entraba al cuarto y se acercaba a ella sentándose alado de ella y la abrazaba fuertemente a lo que sakura se escondió en el pecho de su papa llorando fuertemente mientras touya miraba la escena desde la puerta apretando los puños fuertemente al ver que su hermana sufría por ese mocoso, mientras fujitaka abrazaba más fuerte a sakura acariciando y besando su cabeza, hasta que sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de su papa por tanto llorar.

Touya la cargo para llevarla a su habitación, dejándola ahí mientras acariciaba sus mejillas limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban y salió de su cuarto mientras se recargaba en ella y miraba a su papa con tristeza ya que sabían que por el momento no podían hacer nada, y eso les molestaba al ver a sakura sufrir cada día más y sin poder ayudarla, sin verla sonreír….

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza lo se fue mucho jejeje pero bueno ya regrese y prometo subir mas cap. Ya qe son vacaciones por fin asi qe la compu y io estaremos mas tiempo juntos xD bueno qisas me pase con el vocabulario de sakura pero díganme si no dirían eso y mucho mas u.u bueno los dejo dejen comentarios se cuidan cha0o!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

El ruido de los carros pasar y de los pájaros hicieron que se abriera los ojos perezosamente y los volviera a abrir por la luz que le incomodaba, se volteó quedando boca arriba agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía por tanto llorar, sus ojos seguían rojos, y sentía que ya no podía llorar, su límite de lágrimas lo había sobrepasado y ya no salían. Se quedó por unos minutos así, hasta que el ruido de que la puerta se abría la hizo incorporarse de la cama.

-hola hija, Cómo sigues?-sentándose en su cama, acariciándole la cabeza

-pues amanecí mejor, gracias-mirándolo

-me alegra, me tengo que ir a la universidad, te deje el desayuno en la mesa, tratare de llegar temprano, está bien

-si no te preocupes papa, estaré bien, gracias-mientras él le daba un beso en la cabeza y se paraba-que te valla bien-viendo como salía de su habitación.

Suspiro cansada y se levantó despacio y abrió su closet sacando la ropa que se iba a poner y sus cosas de baño, salió del cuarto metiéndose al baño dejando sus cosas sobre el lavabo mirándose en el espejo, se veía como si nunca hubiera dormido, si fuera una película el espejo se hubiera roto, ya que lo que veía era a una persona horrible, con aspecto de espanta pájaros, su pelo desordenado, sus ojos rojos con ojeras, abrió el gripo de la bañera llenándola, se empezó a quitar la ropa, sentándose a un lado de la bañera, mirando cómo se llenaba, cerro el grifo y se metió y se sintió relajada, se hundió en la bañera, saliendo despacio recargándose mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

Sintió deseos de llorar y las lágrimas que estaban por derramarse se las limpio rápidamente, no iba llorar, ya no más, no iba sufrir por él, no iba a detener su vida por ellos, ella era un apersona capaz de seguir adelanta, de los errores aprendes, ya estuvo casi 2 semanas en su depresión seguiría adelante, sería más fuerte, no dejaría que nadie la pisoteara y jugaran con ella, sería otra, esta vez haría lo que ella quisiera, ya basta de ser la niña buena, nunca más lloraría por alguien, nunca más.

Termino de bañarse y se vistió. Se miró en el espejo y vio su atuendo, llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla con una playera sin mangas color amarillo. Abrió el closet y saco unas zapatillas color blanco se miró en el espejo y se empezó a maquillar, se puso delineador negro y rímel, un poco de rubor y aplico gloss en sus labios. Su pelo se lo dejo como estaba ya que le había crecido quedando arriba de los hombros se lo cepilló tranquilamente.

-sakura a dónde vas?-dijo kero mirándola mientras se tallaba los ojos

-daré un paseo pequeño, no te preocupes estaré bien- caminando hacia su escritorio abriendo un cajón sacando unos aretes y un collar- te comes el desayuno que está en la mesa

-y tú que desayunaras?-mirándola

-iré a una cafetería que está cerca. Necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas-agarrando su bolsa-me llamas si necesitas algo.

-si claro-viéndola salir de la habitación.

Salió de la casa, caminando tranquilamente, pasando calles, miro hacia un lado y vio a unos chicos parados en una esquina(lo típico), se detuvo unos instantes, los miro por unos instantes y luego sonrió y empezó a caminar de una manera sexy y cuando paso enfrente de los chicos oyó como le gritaban piropos a lo que ella sonrió y volteo y le guiño el ojo a uno de ellos y siguió caminando, nunca había hecho eso, pero se sintió bien, se sintió nueva a lo que sonrió y siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que el sonido de que pitaban un carro la hizo voltear y escucho que gritaban su nombre

-sakura!-bajando un Sr. Ya grande de un carro, cuando lo vio bien era su bisabuelo

-abuelo!-corrió hacia el abrazándolo escondiendo su cara en su pecho-ibas para mi casa?

-si- alejándola un poco de el- a donde ibas

-por un café, ¿quieres ir? Esta cerca

-si claro, y así podremos hablar a gusto- mirándola mientras se movía para que pasara

-claro-subiéndose después se subió su abuelo, llegaron a la cafetería entrando al lugar sentándose, ordenaron y su abuelo la miraba esperando a que hablara sakura a lo que ella se sintió un poco nerviosa

-así que, dime cuéntame, que paso?

-hmn, que no paso…, las personas que quería me traicionaron, me hicieron ver como una estúpida.

-quienes fueron?-enojado

-mi mejor amiga tomoyo y mi novio Shaoran-mirando su café

-que paso con ellos?-Mirándola- que te hizo ese maldito infeliz?

-lo encontré con otra

-hoo… no me digas que con…-diciendo nervioso

-no! Con tomoyo no, pero ella sabía que él se veía con otra persona, lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo, me dijo que no quería verme sufrir, que por eso callo, pero el silencio duele más, ¿Por qué callo?, que no se supone que éramos la mejores amigas, que nos contaríamos todo?, cuando me entere quería hacer cualquier estupidez que pasaba por mi mente, pero… decidí cambiar, y te llame porque necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo.

-sobre qué?

-quiero saber si tu podrías- poniéndose nerviosa- ayudarme en ser modelo-mirándolo- sé que nunca demostré aptitudes para ser modelo pero… últimamente me ha gustado y me hace sentí más cerca de mama ya que ella también fue modelo, esta tomoyo me empezó a tomar muchas fotos y me gusto como estaban quedando y ya hace poco tenía esa idea y pensé que tú me ayudarías.

-porque yo?-dijo su abuelo curioso

-bueno sé que tienes conocidos que están en el modelaje, crees que te lo hubiera pedido nomas porque si, además de que quiero irme de aquí-bajando la cabeza- sé que es de cobarde huir de los problemas pero… ya no aguanto, todo me recuerda a ellos estando aquí, y sé que si me quedo aquí estaré metiéndome cada día más en un pozo sin fondo, por eso…- limpiándose las lágrimas- llévame contigo, hace 2 años me pediste que me fuera contigo y pensé que aún estaba en pie tu propuesta

- sakura… siempre serás bienvenida a mi casa, pero te diré algo, los problemas se deben de solucionar ahora, no taparlos, as lo que creas que es conveniente para ti, si te quieres venir a vivir con migo no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero eso si tendremos que hablar con tu papa, y sobre lo el modelaje no te preocupes conozco a muchas personas que te podrán ayudar con el modelaje, estate tranquila sakura, que yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño-alzándole la cara- no permitiré que te hagan llorar- limpiándole las lágrimas- te lo aseguro

-lo prometes?- mirándolo

-lo prometo-besando su mano- ahora sonríe para mí, tu hermoso rostro se ve mejor con una sonrisa- a lo que sakura le sonríe levemente- así está mejor, no dejes que nadie te haga llorar, está bien?

-sí, gracias abuelo-abrazándolo

-no hay de que princesa-correspondiéndole el abrazo- ahora vallamos a tu casa para organizar todo, vamos a empezar a que estés hermosa!

-no lo estoy?- haciéndole puchero

-bueno para que quedes más.

Pagaron la cuenta y fueron a la casa de sakura está ahí, Masaki empezó a hacer llamadas mientras sakura subía a su cuarto a contarle a kero lo que tenía en mente a lo que kero reacciono un poco molesto pero el aun así la apoyaba en todo ya que él tampoco quería verla sufrir cuando sakura bajo encontró a su padre y hermano en la casa con su abuelo platicando y ella se acercó para unírseles.

-hola- sentándose alado de su papa- papa tengo algo que decirte

-así? Y que es?

-me iré a vivir con el abuelo- mirándolos nerviosamente

-que!- Grito touya- por qué?

-quiero ser modelo, y mi abuelo me va a ayudar en esto, por favor necesito su apoyo ahora más que nunca, sé que es un pretexto para alejarme de lo que está pasando pero… en verdad necesito despejar mi mente, salir de aquí, siento que me sofoco, y de verdad necesito su apoyo, sé que es cobarde que haga esto pero…- contendiendo las lágrimas- pero ya no soporto estar aquí, todo me recuerda a él, volteo a todos lados y siempre está el

-sakura…-susurro fujitaka mirando a su hermano triste- no quiero verte triste, pero no quiero que te vayas, pero… si eso te hace feliz, te dejare ir.

-gracias papa!-grito sakura abrazándola pero el fuerte ruido de una puerta azotarse la hizo estremecer

-parase que touya no está desacuerdo- dijo Masaki

-no te preocupes iré a hablar con el- cambiando hacia el despacho de su papa toco la puerta antes de entrar y vio a touya sentado en el sillón enojado

-porque lo has decido antes de consultarme?-dijo enojado

-lo siento… es solo que pensé que era lo mejor para mí-sentándose a su lado- no pensé que lo tomarías tan mal

-sakura…-mirándola- no quiero que huyas por ese pendejo, sé que te hizo daño pero no sería mejor que te cambiaras de escuela?

-podría ser, pero aun así me sentiría atrapada, quiero salir para despejar mi mente, vivir algo nuevo, sentirme diferente-abrazándolo- sé que te molesta pero quiero que me entiendas y que me apoyes, de verdad los necesito más que nunca a ti y a papa por favor no me des la espalda que es lo que menos espero de ti.

-serás feliz si vas allá?-susurrándole

-lo seré, sé que lo seré

-prométeme que no permitirás que nadie te haga daño, que siempre serás fuerte

-lo seré. Gracias touya por comprenderme, te quiero hermano

-yo también sakura, no quiero verte llorar más, quiero que seas feliz- acariciándoles sus mejillas- si eso te hace feliz ama también-besando su frente y la abrazaba cariñosamente.

Salieron de la habitación y vio que su abuelo estaba hablando por teléfono.

-con quien habla el abuelo-le pregunto a su padre

-a un representador, tu abuelo quiere que empieces lo antes posible pero dice que te va a poner un condición.

-y sabes cuál es?

-no, pregúntale- mirando hacia Masaki que se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente

-sakura ven necesito hablar contigo

-claro- caminando detrás de él entrando a la cocina

-necesito que termines el semestre aquí, pues hacerlo?

-terminarlo, mmmm… lo intentare

-sakura… sé que será difícil pero será tu primer reto, que tienes que solucionarlo sola, tienes que demostrar que puedes contra ellos, sé que puedes y confió que saldrás con la frente en alto.

-lo hare abuelo, nunca más me dejare pisotear, nunca más-susurrando

-eso espero bueno, mañana viene tu manager, él sabrá lo que te conviene por el momento y te evaluara para ver que necesitas para ser modelo-mirándola

-ok

-paso por ti mañana a las 9 am para que descanses, para mañana te quiero toda fresca ok?

-sí, gracias abuelo- abrazándolo

-no tienes de que agradecerme sakura, descansa- besando su frente

Al siguiente día despertó con ánimos, ya que hoy conocería a su manager, tenía que verse bien, así que baño y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros color gris con una camisa sin mangas color negro con un chaleco gris oscuro con botones dorados zapatillas negras con un poco de tacón su cabello se lo dejo suelto lacio, se maquillo solo con rímel, rubor y se aplicó gloss poniéndose un collar sencillo junto con unos pequeños aretes de plata, salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras viendo a su papa preparando el desayuno

-buenos días papa

-buenos días sakura, estas lista?-entregándole el desayuno

-sí, estoy un poco nerviosa-empezando a comer rápidamente

-tranquila sakura, toda va a salir bien, come despacio- sonriéndole, termino de desayunar y se subió a cepillar sus dientes y escucho el timbre y bajo corriendo a abrí la puerta.

-yo abro!- abriendo la puerta y ahí estaba su abuelo- buenos días abuelo!

-buenos días mi pequeña sakura, estas lista?

-sí, vamos- agarrando su chamarra y bolsa- ya me voy!

- que te valla bien hija!

Salieron de la casa y se metieron al carro. En el camino sakura iba un poco nerviosa ya que se estaba imaginando ya lo peor, pero su abuelo le agarraba la mano tratando de tranquilizarla un poco. Aparcaron enfrente de un edificio y entraron al edificio y subieron por el elevador hasta llegar a una habitación donde tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que abrieran.

Cuando abrieron la puerta sakura se puso más nerviosa al ver que la persona que abrió era un chico de pelo negro lacio, ojos negros, tés blanca con lentes, alto y atravesó de su camisa se notaba que hacia ejercicio.

-Hola Sr. Amamiya, siempre tan puntual- dejándolos pasar

-joven kyoya como has estado?

-muy bien sr. Gracias por preguntar y usted?

-también bien gracias, mira ella es mi bisnieta Kinomoto Sakura

-hola-dijo sakura sonriéndole extendiendo su mano para saludarlo a lo que él, la tomo y le planto un peso en su mano haciendo que sakura se sonrojase

-mucho gusto sakura, mi nombre es Misura Kyouya, es un placer conocerte-dedicándole una sonrisa

-el placer es mío-sonrojada

-bueno que estamos esperando, necesito que me enseñes como caminas, he visto tus fotos y déjame decirte que eres muy fotogénica, te ves muy natural en las fotos así que solo quiero ver como caminas para que practiques está bien?-sentándose en unos sillones

-Si claro- parándose en una esquina- empiezo?- dijo toda nerviosa

-sí, tranquila, solo quiero ver eso está bien? Vamos dale

-ok- empezando a caminar hasta la donde estaban ellos y se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba- y como me salió?- dijo nerviosa

-bueno, caminar bien, pero te falta un poco más de sensualidad de gracia, pero no te preocupes, contrate a una persona que te enseñara a caminar en un pasarela, también llame a un estilista, pedicurista…

-espera… quieres decir que si me aceptas en la agencia?-dijo sorprendida

-desde que tu abuelo me envió tus fotos, me quede sorprendido por tu belleza, y cuando te tuve de enfrente supe definitivamente que estabas dentro-parándose- así que bienvenida sakura a la industria del modelaje, yo seré tu manager

-enserio? Gracias!- abrazándolo

-no hay de que así que ven te llevare para que te arreglen está bien-agarrándola de la mano y caminando hacia una puerta donde había varias personas-muy bien dejo a sakura en tus manos kazy

-ya era hora, a ver niña ven aquí déjame ver en donde aplicare mi magia- sentándola- a ver… tu cabello no me gusta así de corto, tendré que poner extensiones, su cutis, muy limpio…. Hay kyouya trajiste un lindo pedacito de pastel- acariciando sus mejillas- me gusta! Esta bella así que solo serán unos breves momentos ya que la cambiare solo algunas cosas pero aun así esta perfecta

-ok, te dejo en buenas manos sakura-guiñándole un ojo- nos vemos

-haaa… seguro- mirando por donde se fue.

Pararon como 2 hrs aproximadamente, kyouya y Amamiya se encontraban sentados platicando bebiendo café mientras esperaban a sakura, de repente se abrió la puesta donde estaba ella y lo que salió de ahí fue a una sakura completamente diferente, su pelo estaba 4 dedos debajo de sus hombros con un corte de capas tenía el mismo fleco y lo traía lacio, su ojos estaban maquillados ligeramente solo con un poco de sombra, delineador y rímel, sus labios estaban pintados de un color suave, sus mejillas no necesitaban maquillaje ya que por sí solas daban un color rosado, le había pintado las uñas de un color rosa, su ropa ahora era distinta, traía puesto un top de color morado con un cinto debajo de sus pechos color negro con unos shorts de mezclilla con unas zapatillas con tacón bajo color negro, traía un collar largo con el signo de paz plateado, tenía puesto un brazaletes de plata con una color morado y aretes cortos de plata.

-va… valla, sakura que bella no! Que digo bella! Hermosa! Te ves hermosa sakura- dijo kyouya parándose y caminando así ella y tomaba su mano- una hermosa flor de cerezo- besando su mano

-gra…gracias-sonrojándose- todo fue gracias a kazy-volteando hacia atrás- gracias kazy- sonriéndole

-no hay de que, y de una vez advierto kyouya, ni se te ocurra llevar a sakura con otra persona, ella es mi obra de arte-acercándose a ellos

-no lo hare-mirando a sakura- serás su asesora de imagen

-si! Bueno tendré que ir a checar todo su guardarropa-caminando hacia la salida

-sakura

-abuelo- caminando hacia el- como me veo? Te gusta?

-te ves hermosa-abrazándola- eres igual de bella que tu madre-besando su cabeza

-gracias- separándose de el

-muy bien tenemos que bajar ya que kazy ha de estar toda desesperada

-kyouya, esta vez no los puedo acompañar, como te dije antes tengo una cita importante y no podré ir con ustedes, así que te encargo a sakura

-no se preocupe Sr. Amamiya, sakura está en buenas manos

-gracias, bueno sakura me voy-abrazándola- te veré luego

-si abuelo, que te valla bien!-mirando como salía del lugar dejándola sola con kyouya- bueno, no vamos

-si claro- extendiéndole la mano para que ella lo agarre, a lo que ella lo agarra tímidamente y caminaron hacia la salida tranquilamente para encontrarse con kazy que estaba impaciente.

-haaa! Vamos, que tenemos que ir de aquí y allá vamos!- jalando la mano de sakura- vamos kyouya muévete que tenemos cosas que hacer

-ya voy- sonriéndole a sakura a lo que ella igual le devolvió la sonrisa y camino junto con kazy pensando en que ese día iba ser largo, demasiado largo….


	5. Chapter 5

"_El destino es ineludible puedes gritar, patalear y oponerte con todas tus fuerzas: es la ley del amor, irracional pero maravilloso placer"_

_**5 capitulo…**_

-ya me voy!-gritando desde la puerta

-que te valla bien hija

Salió de su casa tranquilamente rumbo a la escuela, aun faltaba 4 semanas para los exámenes finales, había quedado con su abuelo que terminando el semestre se iría a vivir con él a Londres, siguió caminando y se detuvo al mirarse en el espejo, su falta del colegio se la había subido un poquito mas, se acomodo el gorro su pelo estaba suelto su rostro solo con rímel y gloss en los labios, siguió caminando hacia la escuela, miro su reloj quedaban 5 min para que dieran el toque.

Llego a su salón mirando la puerta determinadamente, estaba decidida que si quería seguir con su vida debía olvidar y mandar al diablo a todo lo que le hiciera daño, pero antes que nada quería demostrarle a Li y a Daidouji que no los necesitaba que lo que ellos hicieran ya no le importaba, abrió la puerta pasando tranquilamente por el aula sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros en especial la de los hombres camino hacia su lugar dejando sus cosas y miro a sus amigas,

-buenos días!- sonriéndoles

-buenos días sakura- dijo chiharu- como has estado?

-De maravilla- sentándose en la banca cruzando las piernas- y ustedes que tal?

-pues bien…- mirándola- veo que has estado mejor- sonriéndole rika

-ya lo creo- dijo naoko

-chiharu tienes el apunte de química? Es que me quede atrás y quiero ponerme al corriente para ponerme a estudiar

-estudiar? Sakura faltan 4 semanas para que inicien los exámenes, creo que no estás bien

-hahahahahaha, que cosas dices, lo que pasa es que quiero empezar ya porque no quiero dejar nada inconcluso y que todo salga bien para poderme ir a Londres

-Londres?-gritaron las 3 al unisón y a lo que sakura se tapó los oídos por el fuerte grito y miro de reojo a Shaoran y a tomoyo que desde que había llegado no le habían quitado la mirada y estaban muy atentos a la conversación y su mirada era de asombro.

-si Londres, me iré a vivir con mi abuelo, el me pidió ir con el así que acepte ir, lamento no haberles dicho antes pero fue una decisión que estaba pensando hace tiempo y bueno al final acepte-mirando su cuaderno- será extraño ir allá sin verlas a ustedes la verdad las voy a extrañar

-pe… pero estas segura es decir… no crees que deberías pensarlo un poco más?- dijo rika

-no tengo por qué pensar algo que ya está por hecho- mirándola- es mi decisión

-esto tiene que ver con…-mirando de reojo a li

-que?-mirando de reojo hacia donde estaban Shaoran y tomoyo-nooooo!, para nada, no crean que es por eso, tengo vida y no soy cobarde, si fuera cobarde ya no vendría a la escuela, estaría triste y llorando pero no es así, al diablo ellos y sus vidas, lo que pase o deje de pasarles no es de mi interés, ahora mi vida gira hacia otro lado-mirándolas con una sonrisa- no me preocupo por pocas cosas, la verdad nunca me sentí tan feliz después de liberarme de todo-levantando las manos y estirándose- bueno quiero terminar esto que luego me quedo más atrás- escribiendo en su libreta.

Las clases pasaron tranquila, bueno para ella, ya que cada clase que terminaba se iba a platicar con sus compañeros los cuales siempre le decían que se veía hermosa y radiante y no hubo uno que otro que la allá invitado a salir, a lo que ella les respondía con un "bueno" y les sonreía, pero también se deba cuenta de las miradas de enojo que echaba shaoran al verla tan tranquila con los demás y más fue su enojo cuando uno le dio un beso en su mano el cual fue detenido por yamasaki sentándolo en su lugar.

La verdad es que sakura lo hacía a propósito a veces, demostrarles que más de un hombre quisieran estar con ella y que lamentablemente él se lo perdió por idiota a lo que se reía por lo bajito

-así que vas a Londres sakura?-dijo uno de los chicos de pelo rubio de ojos café grande y musculoso

-si, se me hace un ciudad muy hermosa

-la verdad lo es, hace tiempo fui con mi familia te recomiendo que vallas al museo de Victoria y Alberto, está muy hermoso

-de verdad? El lugar que me gustaría conocer es el Hyde Park, dice mi abuelo que está muy bello y relajante.

-lo es, de hecho en las mañanas es un buen lugar para correr, hacer ejercicio-sentándose a su lado

-haaa se nota que haces ejercicio- agarrándole el brazo- wau tienes músculos- sonriéndole coquetamente

-sí, hago mucho ejercicio, además el torneo de básquetball están por empezar y necesito entrenar más, lástima que tú ya no vas a estar para que nos veas-mirándola

-lose, pero oye me puedes contar por correo, es decir el hecho de irme a Londres no quiere decir que rompa comunicación con las demás personas-sentándose en la banca- no lo crees?

-tienes razón- riéndose.

Sakura se la pasando hablando con aquel chico, el cual se llama Eisen, era muy simpático, amigable, a cada rato la hacíareír, era muy agradable estar con él, casi las siguientes 3 semanas se la paso con él, y debes en cuando hablaba con otros chicos coqueteándoles, pero con Eisen las cosas eran diferentes la química que tenían cada día se hacía más grande tanto así que sakura le conto sobre la traición de li y su idea de ser modelo.

-oye te quedaras a entrenar?- sentándose en su butaca

-sí, me quedare asta tarde- acostándose en sus piernas- porque? Me vas a esperar?-mirándola

-mmm… no lo sé-acariciando su cabeza- hable con kyouya y me dijo que es posible que hoy valla a ver sobre una sesión de fotos, así que no sé si me quede

-haaa si la srita. Top model- riéndose- me das tu autógrafo por favor saku-chan

-por supuesto- agarrando una pluma y escribiendo su nombre en su cachete- ya esta

-oye! Si me lo pusiste?-incorporándose- sakura!

-hahahahaha se te ve lindo, además tú me lo pediste- haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

-mmm… que hare contigo- recargando se cabeza en el respaldo del asiento

-supongo que adorarme, quererme, abrazarme y consentirme -bajándose de la mesa y abrazándolo por atrás

- pides poco- volteándose para abrazarla también

Siguieron abrazados pero esa escena no paso desapercibido por el dueño de aquellos ojos ámbar, por supuesto que no, miraba la escena con enojo, con odio.

Sonó el timbre de salida, agarraron sus cosas y salieron del salón, platicaban y reían de cualquier cosa

Ring-ring

-diga-dijo sakura

-sakura perdón por no llamarte antes pero estuve ocupado

-no te preocupes kyouya esta bien, que paso con la sesión?

-bueno, decidimos programarla para mañana ya que ahora estoy un poco ocupado y no podre estar ahí así que decidí que mañana te parece

-si no te preocupes, entonces mañana

-si bueno nos vemos adiós- colgando

-valla tienes suerte pequeño-guardando su celular

-así? No vas a ir?

-nop, será mañana así que te esperare-sonriéndole mientras caminaba hacia la salida- te veo en las gradas

-vale

Camino hacia el campo sentándose en las gradas mirando el lugar se puso sus audífonos, escucho la música a todo volumen, se sentía extraña ya que sentía que alguien la miraba pero no encontró a nadie así que no le dio mucha importancia observo como eisen salía con los de su equipo y la saludo de lejos, paso el tiempo y se sentí un poco fastidiada ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte y sentía sed así e se paro para ir a los bebedores, mientras caminaba tarareaba la canción de monster de lady gaga(^3^) se agacho para tomar el agua esta sumida en sus pensamientos que nos e dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de el, alzo la vista y visualizo la sombra de un hombre detrás de ella, se incorporo lentamente y sintió el indescriptible aroma de la colonia de Shaoran, se volteo y ahí estaba el mirándola con los brazos cruzados, su mirada estaba denotaba rabia, trato de alejase pero los brazos de Shaoran se lo impidieron acorralándola contra los bebedores.

-te diviertes?- diciéndolo de una manera fría

-si, si se puede-tratando de alejarse pero estaba completamente atrapada

-no juegues con migo sakura, sabes que esos jueguitos con migo no van

-jugar?Hahaha hahaha quien está jugando contigo li- riéndose de el- estas mal de la cabeza de verdad

-te lo advierto sakura- pegándose mas a ella – no me provoques, recuerda que no permito que nadie toque lo que es mío

-lo que es tuyo? Y que se supone que es tuyo?-mirándolo con enojo

-tu eres mía…-besando su mejilla

-quien demonios te crees que eres?- tratando de abofetearlo pero el le agarro la mano fuertemente impidiendo su comedido

-si dejas que es imbécil te vuelva a poner un dedo enzima no respondo a lo que hago oíste-apretando mas su agarre

-ahu…me lastimas…-quejándose de su mano el cual el disminuyo un poco el agarre- mira, tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer si quiero que eisen u otra persona me toque lo hace y punto no tengo por que pedirte permiso a ti ni a nadie, ahora quítate de mi camino- desasiéndose de su agarre mientras intentaba alejarse de el pero la mano de el la agarro fuertemente de su brazo empujándola bruscamente contra pared acorralándola ahora con todo su cuerpo mientras ella trataba de forcejar pero el era mas fuerte que el.

-jamás me oíste, jamás- agarrándola del mentón bruscamente- no lo voy a permitir, me perteneces, eres mía sakura-acariciando su mejilla-no vuelvas a decir eso, no se te acurra meterte con alguien

-y si lo hago que? Yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, además tu también te has metido con otra persona cual es la diferencia?, la única diferencia es que tu lo hiciste mientras estabas con migo pero ahora yo soy libre, no tengo a quien rendirle cuentas y si yo quiero puedo hacer que hoy mismo eisen y yo compartamos cama, eisen es un gran hombre y no dudo que sea bueno en la…..-mas no pudo terminar ya que el fuerte sonido de el puño de shaoran estrellándose contra la pared la hizo callar.

-no cariño, no... si tu dejas que ese hijo de puta te toque, lo mato -agarrándola de los cabellos bruscamente- ni lo pienses, borra esa idea absurda de tu mente por que no lo vas a hacer, no lo voy a permitir y si lo haces atente alas consecuencias, soy capas de muchas cosas y tu lo sabes mas que nadie, no pongas en duda mis palabras me oíste?-apretándola mas contra el- no permitiré que un pendejo hijo de perra me quite lo que me pertenece

- Eres un maldito estúpido!-golpeándolo en su pecho- como me puedes hablar de pertenencia si tu mismo te has acostado con otra, si tu te puedes acostar con esa, yo también puedo-tratando de contener las lagrimas del coraje- yo también puedo sentir las caricias de otros y eso es lo voy hacer, borrare cada maldita acaricia tuya, que otros hombres borren tu sello, que otros me tomen como tu tomaste a Naomi-tratando de quitárselo pero no podía- suéltame de un maldita ves, suéltame!

-no sakura ningún hombre te hará sentir lo que yo te hice sentir, recuerda que fui el primero y seré le único, nunca podrás encontrar a alguien como yo, alguien que te haga delirar, alguien que te bese como yo, que te toque como yo, alguien que te tome como yo, por que solo yo conozco la manera de hacerte mujer, conozco cada centímetro de piel-acercando su rostro al cuello de esta oliendo su cabello- la he visto tomar diferentes tonos, he visto tu cuerpo de muchas formas, nunca nadie te hará sentir lo que yo te hice sentir-besando su cuello- cada rincón de ti huele a mi-subiendo sus labios al glóbulo de su oreja mordisqueándolo- a nadie le darás lo que yo tengo de ti, eres solo para mi sakura, mía y de nadie mas

-suéltame!-Tratando de quitarse- suéltame o empiezo a gritar imbécil, suéltame!

-sakura…-acercándose para besarla pero un fuerte golpe en la cara hizo que soltara a sakura y callera de lado, la sangre salió de su boca pero eso no impidió levantar el rostro para observa quien había sido el que lo había golpeado, y observo a eisen enfrente de el.

- así que eres tu? Te animas a golpearme hijo de perra- parándose mientras se limpiaba el resto de sangre

-sakura te dijo que la soltaras, aléjate de ella li, o te atendrás a las consecuencias-decía eisen con odio

-eisen por favor- temblando

-mira pendejo yo sabré lo que hago y el que se deba de alejar de ella eres tu cabron- acercándose a el- no le toques ningún pelo a ella por que te mato

- no te tengo miedo li, no me vengas con tus amenazas por que conmigo no funcionan

- entonces atente a las consecuencias

-que miedo… aléjate de ella

-eisen, li por favor, no... no peleen aquí…- mirándolos con miedo- vámonos por favor…

-esta bien- decía eisen alejándose de li- te lo advierto li no te le acerques- agarrando a sakura de la mano pero de repente sintió que lo jalaban y al voltear el puño de Shaoran se impacto contra su cara fuertemente haciendo lo caer al suelo.

- error amigo, error te dije que no la tocaras- golpeándolo su estomago sofocándolo y caía al suelo

-noooo!- grito sakura al ver que eisen se paraba rápidamente y le devolvía el golpe a Shaoran con la misma fuerza y así empezando la pelea entre esos dos. Eisen le lanzaba golpes a Shaoran el cual los esquivaba ágilmente y de repente golpeo en el abdomen a eisen tirándolo al suelo y empezando a golpearlo fuertemente pero eisen en una maniobra tiro a Shaoran ahora siendo el que recibía los golpes.

-no… basta por favor… deténganse por el amor de dios!- Gritándoles mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- basta! Eisen no por favor suéltalo!- tratado se acercarse pero al ver que Shaoran golpeaba a eisen fuertemente en la cabeza la asusto mas al ver que de la boca de eisen salía sangre- noooo!

-nunca imbécil, nunca tendrás a sakura- jalándolo de la camisa y agarraba su cabello bruscamente haciéndolo voltear a donde estaba sakura- por que ella es mía, y nunca podrás sacarme de su mente

-quieres apostar- escupiéndole en la cara

-tu definitivamente quieres morir- golpeándolo otra ves. Eisen ya no se defendía la verdad es que Shaoran lo estaba dejando en muy mal estado, pero sakura la ver que eisen no hacia nada se dejo caer al suelo mirando la escena horrorizada y empezó a llorar mas al ver que no podía hacer nada.

-por favor Shaoran- agachando la mirada-te lo ruego, déjalo-Shaoran miro de reojo a sakura la cual estaba en el suelo miro a eisen y lo aventó al suelo como si fuese un juguete y se acerco a sakura agachándose.

-sakura…-jalándola de brazo y atraía hacia el abrazándola

-po… por q..que haces es..esto?-temblando del miedo

-tu sabes por que

-eisen...-susurrando

-por que demonios te sigues preocupando por ese bastardo?- separándola de el bruscamente apretando fuertemente sus brazos-por que!

-por que el es mi amigo!-mirándolo a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que en su miraba avía odio, rencor, sus ojos ámbar estaban llenos de furia, y la verdad le daba miedo verlo así- shao… me estas lastimando- al sentir que el apretaba su agarre cada ves mas- me… me duele…me lastimas-mirándolo a los ojos-Shaoran... duele! Por favor… ahu, me duele!

-no la oíste grandísimo pendejo! Te dijo que la soltaras-dijo eisen mientras se trataba de paraba y lo miraba con odio- vamos imbécil no hemos terminado

-no aprendes verdad, bueno... te seguiré enseñando a los perro ahí que educarlos bien- soltando a sakura y empezaba a caminar hacia el pero sakura se interpuso en sus camino poniéndose enfrente de el.

-no, ya basta-limpiándose las lagrimas- no pelen mas, este no es el lugar-mirando a Shaoran- esto se acabo, tu no eres ya nada mío y no tienes el derecho de meterte en mi vida y con mis amigos, lárgate Shaoran por que te juro que no respondo

-que aras tu sakura?- acercándose a ella- que puedes hacer tu?-susurrándole

-sabes que las cartas están a mi poder, y si no te vas te juro que las uso sin pensarlo dos veces- diciéndolo en voz baja solo para que el la pudiera escuchar- te odio…

-mide tus palabras sakura, no sabes lo que dices, estas muy equivocada si crees que con el vas a ser feliz estas muy mal-mirándola enojado- te vas arrepentir y me vas a venir pidiendo perdón, me rogaras que te haga mía una ves mas.

-sabes de lo que me arrepiento…me arrepiento haberme involucrado contigo, eso si es un error.

-ni tu misma te lo crees bebe-riéndose- a quien engañas, tu nunca podrás olvidarme, siempre serás mía, siempre, no habrá nadie que ara que me olvides, ni siquiera el podrá hacerlo, no lo lograras

-lárgate Shaoran, no quiero verte nunca mas! Te odio!

-perfecto… si así lo quieres así lo tendrás, has lo que quieras pero me vengas rogando al final sakura, se que lo aras- mirándola por ultima ves y le daba la espalda alejándose de ahí, cuando sakura ya no lo vio soltó un suspiro y camino hacia eisen ayudándolo a pararse y caminaban hacia la enfermería. El silencio era incomodo pero las palabras no salían además de que sakura no sabia que decir.

-como te sientes?- siendo eisen el que rompiera con el silencio

-bien... la que debería de preguntar soy yo... lo siento mucho- agachando la mirada

-espera... espera- deteniendo su caminar- mírame sakura, no quiero que te sientas mal, esto no es nada me han hecho cosas peores jejejeje- pero callo al ver la mirada triste de sakura- oye, de verdad no te preocupes por mi, yo nunca permitiría que li te vuelva hacer daño estos golpes no significan nada, estoy bien, pero la que me preocupa eres tu... no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que ese te allá dicho, tu eres dueña de tu vida y no le pertenece a nadie, tienes el derecho de ser feliz con alguien mas... y no me quejaría si fuera conmigo- sonriéndole coquetamente

-hmmm...tonto- sonriéndole

-eso, eso quiero ver, una sonrisa tuya, es mi mejor medicina

-gracias, por ser un buen amigo-abrazándolo

-no tienes que agradecérmelo, siempre estaré ahí para ti- abrazándola fuertemente- ahora vamos que quiero ver a esa linda doctora- mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa traviesa

-eisen!- mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería- que asco...

La semana de exámenes termino y con ello la noticia de que mañana por la mañana se iba a Londres, se le hacia muy temprano pero ya todo estaba listo, sus cosas estaban empacadas y ya nada se quedaba, sakura fue a la escuela a solo despedirse de sus amigos y recoger sus documentos además de que tenia planeado algo mas.

se miro en el espejo mirando su atuendo tria puesto una falda de mezclilla oscura junto con una camisa de cuadros color roja y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda con detalles al frente junto con unas botas color negro (ver imagen en el perfil), su maquillaje solo era rímel y rubor, sus labios naturales.

Salió de su casa directo al instituto sin perder tiempo escuchando música mientras pensaba en su nueva vida en Londres, la aceptaba tenia miedo, miedo a no poder triunfar, a no ser alguien, estaría en un país diferente y se podría decir que estaba sola, ya que no tendría a su padre ni a su hermano que la cuidaran solo a su abuelo.

entro al salón mirándolo con melancolía, seria la ultima ves que entraría ahí, tenía tanos recuerdo de ese lugar, camino hacia la ventana y extrañaría mirar el paisaje de ese lugar, estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entraba al salón asta que pronunciaron su nombre.

-sakura...-volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con tomoyo quien la miraba con tristeza

-que quieres?- recargándose y mirándola con fastidio

-yo... bueno... quería, quería

-al grano Daidouji-cruzando los brazos

-solo quería despedirme de ti...- mirándola con melancolía, quedaron en silencio ninguna dijo nada asta que sakura rompió con ese silencio incomodo

-eso es todo? No hagas perder mi tiempo

-algún día volveremos hacer amigas?- Limpiándose las lágrimas- me perdonaras?

-mmm... tu lo harías si hubieras estado en mi lugar?

-yo...-callándose, mientras bajaba la mirada

-sabes, el que calla otorga- caminando tranquilamente- piénsalo por un instante, lo harías en verdad tomoyo? por que yo dudo que lo haga, tu silencio te delato, tu sabes que yo nunca he sido rencorosa pero esto... esto se llevo su premio- mirándola- como te lo dije antes, yo confiaba en ti, pero me diste la espalda, me apuñalaste.

-no quise hacerlo sakura! Por que no lo entiendes?

-por que no me entiendes tu a mi?-Acercándose a ella- no puedes entender lo que yo sentí, lo que sufrí?

-yo se lo que sentiste...-mirándola a los ojos

-en verdad lo sabes?-Quedando enfrente de ella- en verdad sabes lo que es sentir una traición? Lo sabes?

-bueno... y..Yo

-jajajajaja por favor no me hagas reír, ves, ahí esta otra ves tu silencio! No lo sabes, no tienes la más mínima puta idea de lo que es! Sabes algo estoy feliz de irme de aquí por que así ya nunca mas veré tu rostro, jamás

- sabes algo... yo nunca... nunca me olvidare de ti, te quiero y siempre lo hare no importa lo que me digas, siempre estarás en mi corazón, si no puedes perdonarme lo entenderé, pero por favor solo... solo déjame hacer algo... solo te pido una cosa y es todo lo que te pediré, ya nunca me veras, no te molestare nunca mas, asta que tu claro decidas...decidas quiere volverme a ver, no importa el tiempo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti

-lo dudo... pero que es lo que quieres?- mirándola con fastidio, espero a que ella digiera algo mas esta permanecía callada, inmóvil- sabes me cansa tu silencio así que yo me vo...- pero callo al sentir lo brazos de tomoyo alrededor de ella abrazándola, ocultando su rostro en cuello, llorando, mas esta solos e quedo inmóvil, no correspondió el abrazo solo se limito a que ella la abrasara, no sabia cuanto tiempo permanecieron así asta que tomoyo fue la que se separo de ella y la miraba por ultima ves y le decía.

-te quiero sakura no lo olvides te quiero- dándose la vuelta

-espera- caminando hacia sus cosas sacando se su bolsa una caja- toma

- que es...?- tomando la caja mirándola curiosamente

-tu cosas, no las necesitare así que te las devuelvo- viendo como abría la caja y adentro estaban varias cosas que ella le había regalado- bueno si eso es todo me voy, asta nunca Daidouji- saliendo del salón y solo alcanzo a escuchar los sollozos de esta asta que ya no los escucho mas.

saco su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje, miro el lugar y se metió al laboratorio rápidamente y se sentaba en el escritorio esperando que su mensaje sea respondido, estuvo esperando tranquilamente mientras esperaba, miraba la hora y se quedaba pensando, cerro los ojos, le estaba dando sueño, miro por ultima ves la hora y se levanto, acomodo su falda y agarro sus cosas, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir escucho como la puerta era abierta y entraba al salón Shaoran y la miraba de pies a cabeza sin perder ningún detalle de ella.

Sonrió con arrogancia al comprobar que al el le gustaba su atuendo y se volvió a sentar en el escritorio cruzando las piernas

- pase el examen shao?- sonriéndole coquetamente- o te gustaría verlo mas de cerca?

- hmn...-sonriéndole mientras cerraba puerta con seguro- para que querías verme?

- mmm... quería despedirme-jugando con su pelo- o ya no querías saber nada de mi shao?

- despedirte... así que si te vas a Londres?- acercándose a ella- y que planeas hacer allá?

- no lose... tener una nueva vida, ser modelo-

-modelo?- mirándola incrédulo- quieres ser modelo?

- si, o que no piensas que me vería bien con lencería o bikini?- mordiéndose el labio

- verte bien?- mirando su labio- estarías perfecta- acercándosele más hasta quedar pegado a ella y ponía sus manos en las piernas de esta

- así?- acariciando su cabeza mientras el la apegaba mas a el- te gustaría saber que mas quiero hacer allá?

- dímelo...- rozando sus labios con los de esta- quiero saber que harás allá

- hare todo lo que me plazca... viviré como una reina, lastima que no estarás ahí...-subiendo sus manos a los hombros de este

- quien dice que no puedo?- atrayéndola hacia el, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, mientras subía sus manos al rostro de esta

- siempre tan altanero shao...- mordiéndose el labio

- sabes... algo me decía que nunca te volvería a ver, pero sabia que me vendrías rogando- besando sus labios con desesperación a lo cual esta correspondió con la misma intensidad sin importar nada solo se concentraban en besarse, las manos de el recorriera sus piernas y ella desabrocho los tres primeros botones de su camisa y empezó a acariciarlo. Los besos de el se avían pasado a su cuello mordiéndolo, besándolo y ella lo agarraba de su cabello jalándolo un poco provocando gruñidos por parte de el.

Subió sus manos a la cintura metiendo sus manos a la camisa de esta acariciando su plano vientre, empezó a desabrochar el chaleco de esta quitándoselo completamente, la miro a los ojos y ella le sonrió coquetamente y le besaba en los labios despacio, besos suaves pero a la ves provocadores, mordiendo su labio y se rosaba contra ella, haciendo gemir.

Beso el cuello de este desabrochando por completo su camisa tirándola al suelo mostrando su torso muy bien trabajado, sus hombros, brazos, todo hermoso, lo acaricio y pegándose mas se roso contra el haciéndolo gruñir rodeo sus brazos alrededor de el besando sus hombros acariciaba su fuerte espalda.

La empujo suavemente dejándola acostada en la mesa desabrocho su blusa mostrando su brasier de encaje color negro, trago pesado y se acerco a ellos repartiendo besos desde sus labios, mejillas, cuello asta llegar a su pechos.

Dejo que la acariciara y la besara, asta que lo tomo de su rostro incorporándolo lentamente y lo besaba salvajemente entrelazando su lengua con la de el, acariciando su cuerpo, asta que sintió por completo la dura erección de el y sonrió con arrogancia

- me deseas shao?- Soltando su aliento en el oído de este- lo haces?

-sabes que si sakura- rosando sus labios con los de ella- quiero hacerte mía, ahora...-besándola

-tuya...

-siempre mía... -besándola de nuevo y con fogosidad al ver que ella caía otra ves hacia el. Seria suya y nadie se lo impediría.

-siempre... un termino que yo no usaría "MI AMOR"- empujándolo fuertemente lejos de ella mientras le sonreía al ver su mirada de confundido

-de que demonios estas hablando?- mirándola tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba

-creíste que iba a caer otra ves- acomodándose su ropa- ahí Shaoran se nota que te falta mucho por aprender de mujeres-bajándose del escritorio alisándose la falda- solo quería dejarte un pequeño recuerdo de mi, lo que hagas ahora o dejes de hacer no me importa ahora y si me disculpas tengo un avión que tomar- agarrando sus cosas

-no, espera, tu de aquí no te vas, entendido!- agarrándola del brazo pero esta se zafo de el proporcionándole una bófeta dejándolo en shock

-puedo dejarte como a mi se me plasta, no lo entiendes, solo quería un poco de diversión, esto que ves de mi es lo ultimo que veras por que de mi ya no obtendrás nada, espero que lo hallas disfrutado mientras pudiste, y que quede lo hallas guardado bien en tu memoria, nunca mas me veras, nunca me volverás a tener- metió su mano en su bolsa sacando un collar de corazón que tenía agravado la letra S en medio y se lo lanzo- esto fue lo único que quedo después de haber regalado todo lo que me diste, creo que hubiera sido un desperdicio haberlo regalado y pensé que a Naomi se le vería muy bien en ves de a mi.

-te lo di a ti, no lo quiero- estirando su mano para dárselo de nuevo

-entonces tíralo, quémalo, as lo que quieras, no quiero nada tuyo-mirándolo a lo ojos- cuídate Shaoran, nos veremos en otra vida, si es que vamos al mismo lugar- sonriéndole- adiós-abriendo la puerta

-espera!- pero no le importo y cerro la puerta y se alejo del lugar caminando rápidamente , salió de la escuela, ya se había despedido de sus amigos y de eisen, visualizo que ahí estaba el carro de kouga estacionado y se acerco al el entrando.

-tardaste un poco-dijo este poniendo en marcha el auto

-me estaba despidiendo- mirando por la ventana y vio que de la puerta salió Shaoran, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia su moto montándola y que miraba algo, pero ya no vio mas ya que ya habían salido del instituto encaminándose a su casa.

Cuando llego miro su casa, su cuarto, todo, sus equipaje ya estaba en el auto y tenia que despedirse ya de su padre y hermano.

-ya esta todo, los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa-despidiéndose Amamiya de fujitaka

-esta bien, gracias por todo y estaremos en contacto

-por supuesto

-papa- caminando hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente- te extrañare

-yo también hija- besando su cabeza- se que allá serás feliz, de eso no me preocupa, solo me preocupa el siempre hecho de que te vuelvan a lastimar

-no lo hará- separándose de el- de los errores se aprenden no es así?

-lo es

Miro hacia el otro lado y vio a touya recargado en la pared y en su rostro se notaba la tristeza en su mirar, se acerco a el y lo abraso fuertemente.

-también te extrañare mucho hermano, espero que puedas ir a Londres un día de estos

-sabes que lo hare- abrazándola, apretándola mas a el

-tengo que irme-separándose

-no quiero verte en ropa interior me oíste, nada de modelar ese tipo de ropa

-no prometo nada-sonriéndole

-monstro… te quiero

-yo igual… adiós-caminando hacia la puerta miro por ultima ves su casa, soltó un suspiro y salió del lugar entrando al carro junto con su abuelo.

Llagando ya al aeropuerto sintió un sentimiento muy grande, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar de felicidad, sentía que por fin seria feliz, que era libre, camino con emoción hacia el avión ya estando dentro, pensó en todo lo que estaba por dejar, dejaría a esa sakura frágil, seria ahora aun mujer fuerte, sin preocupaciones, sabia que también dejaba su corazón, por que a pesar de todo aún amaba a Shaoran y aunque ya no lo demostrase le dolía el simple hecho de verlo con otra, el aún tenía su corazón y sabia que seria difícil recuperarlo, pero aún cuando lo recupera ya no se lo daría a nadie, no quería volver a sufrir, el amor no era para ella, tales en un futuro se podría tener una relación, pero estaba asegura que su corazón no lo entregaría.

-abrochen sus cinturones por favor estamos por despegar- decía la azafata, el avión empezó a moverse asta que despego y miro por la ventanilla la ciudad de tomoeda.

-nerviosa?- decía su abuelo alado de ella

-un poco- desviando la mirada de la ventanilla

-lo extrañaras?

-creo que no, eso es el adiós- cerrando la ventanilla mirando hacia el frente, le decía adiós a tomoeda, a su familia, a sus amigos… a tomoyo y sobre todo el adiós a su único amor… Li Shaoran.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como estan? espero qe bien... bueno aqi les traigo el cap 6 ps la vdd lamento mucho no haberlo actualizado pronto lo siento mucho pero sere franca estaba en mi ultimo año de la prepa y empesaron a dejar muchos proyectos como una la qe mas me estreso fue el de hacer una maqueta de una residencia y la vdd qe si me qito tiempo y entre otras cosas como estudiar para los exam de la escuela y de la uni y verdad qe cuentando tenia tiempo mela pasaba rascandome la panza jejee bueno descansaba y no tenia cabeza para escribrir pero ahora qe estoi de vacasiones tratare de actualizarlo pronto para qe nose pierda el interes bueno espero qe sea de su agrado este fic, acepto cualqier sugerencia y/o opinion hacerca del la historia bueno gracias por leer adios!

**6 capitulo**

**"Prefiero ser odiado por lo que soy, que ser amado por lo que finjo"**

** 6 años después... **

Paris Fashion Week: Otoño 2010-2011 Christian Dior

Las luces color azul dando una pinta del anochecer, una luz blanca iluminando solo la pasarela, la música a un volumen adecuado para la ocasión, los flash de aquí y allá, todo era hermosa desde afuera cuando pasaban las modelos, pero detrás de todo la gente corría de aquí y allá, retocándose el maquillaje, cambiándose de ropa.

-vamos, vamos, tu sales después de ella-caminando- basta de tanta vanidad niñas, corran, corran!- siguió su camino hasta detenerse en una persona en especial.

Una chica de pelo café, largo estilo cabaretero para el momento, sus ojos verdes pintados de colores pasteles, sus mejillas rosas, sus labios pintados de color coral, su cuerpo era hermoso, un cuerpo envidiado por cualquier mujer, un busto ni tan grande ni tan chico, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas.

-anda sakura, ya es tu turno de salir-acomodándole el pelo

-sí, espera solo deja mando esto-escribiendo en su celular

-hooo... nueva adquisición- sentándose alado de ella

-no, es solo lavi-sonriéndole

-lavi...-sonriéndole- esto me suena a compromiso

-por supuesto que no, es decir... lo nuestro todavía no es algo 100% formal todavía nos falta experimentar muchas cosas juntos podría decirse que seguimos en el proceso de conocernos y aunque llevemos 8 meses…-parándose- no lose... lo pienso y si quisiera algo mas con el

-niña! Te estas escuchando? Este hombre te encanta, es el indicado para ti, además tiene un cuerpo que...

-ok! basta no hables de mi novio de esa forma- caminando hacia la pasarela

-solamente digo que no lo sueltes, hombres como el ya no hay-levantando la cortina- ok es tu turno, brilla como solo tu lo sabes hacer

-será un placer-saliendo a la pasarela empezando a lucirse como solo ella sabe hacerlo, su mirada brillante su sonrisa de traviesa, por algo ella era una de las modelos mejor pagada, una de las favoritas en el mundo de la moda, tenia contratos con muchas marcas como Dior, victoria scret, chanel y muchos más.

Salía en todas las revistas de moda y de chismes por qué ser una modelo famosa tienes su pro y su contra, pero a ella le fascina andar en todos lados y sobre todo ser el centro de atención.

termino el desfile saliendo todas la modelos juntas enseñando todos los diseños ya al final salió sakura tomada de la mano del diseñador sonriéndole a las cámaras y despidiéndose de ellos, al salir se fue a su camerino empezando a quitarse el maquillaje y de repente tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante- decía mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, miro por el espejo quien era y era missa su asistente, amiga y confidente, una chica pequeña que parecía duende, pelo pelirrojo largo asta los hombros, ojos color café, fanática de la moda, era una chava muy hermosa, muchos le decían que podría ser modelo, pero a ella no le interesaba estar en la pasarela a ella le gustaba estar detrás de las pasarelas diseñando, era muy buena creando diseños ella planea poner su propia boutique pero por el momento está ahorrando y es la asistonta como suele decirle sakura.

La miro con sus ojitos de traviesa y levanto el enorme arreglo de flores que traía - y eso?- volteándose para verlo mejor- quien lo envió?

-hooo tu fan numero uno- dejándolo en el tocador- toma aquí esta la tarjeta léela- entregándose y se sentaba alado de ella

Abrió la tarjeta con delicadeza y rápidamente reconoció aquella letra cursiva e impecable de Lavi que decía:

**"Deposito mi sueño en tus labios, mi esperanza en cada caricia, mi ilusión en cada mirada, mi amor en cada segundo de mi vida."**

**Como siempre hoy opacaste a todas, la más bella de los cerezos, mi dulce flor.**

**Lavi...**

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que bello, que romántico-gritaba missa con emoción

-lose- besando la tarjeta- es una lástima que no esté el aquí- mirando con melancolía las flores

-cuando regresa de NY?- empezando a desmaquillar a sakura

-no lose me dijo que si los negocios iban bien, llegaría para mi cumpleaños-suspirando

-mmm... ese hombre, trabajador, elegante, apuesto, romántico, inteligente, si que te llevaste la lotería con el- sonriéndole mientras le ayudaba a quitarle la ropa- es el hombre indicado para ti

-supongo que si- sonriéndole.

Lavi es un hombre de 24 años, hijo de un gran empresario el cual el siguió sus paso, es un hombre alto, de pelo color negro corto, sus ojos de color azul, con un cuerpo de envidia, enormes brazos fuertes, un hombre completamente sexy de pies a cabeza.

Lo conoció en una fiesta de beneficencia para los niños de cáncer, sin querer sakura tropezó con el y ahí vino la magia, la empezó a invitar salir, estaba en sus presentaciones, pasaba por ella, le mandaba flores y entre otras cosas mas. Pero lo que mas le cautivo a sakura fue su caballerosidad, lo romántico que llega a ser.

-tierra llamando a sakura!- Haciéndole señas- estamos?

-heee? que me decías?- poniéndose su pantalón

-haaaa? el amor, jijiji te decía, mañana tenias el día libre y podíamos ir al spa, te lo mereces, y pasado mañana como es tu cumple y la sesión de fotos con vivienne westwood saliendo podríamos ir a festejar no te parece?

-festejar? no lo se creo que terminare toda cansada-mirándola y a ver su cara de traviesa supo entonces lo que estaba planeando- al menos que sin mi permiso, ya hallas hecho algo para mi cumpleaños no es así?

-jejeje que cosas no crees, digamos que ese día, los chicos y yo pensamos hacerte una fiesta, jejeje , todo fue idea de eisen y Ichiyo

- y también tuya

-la mayor parte-sonriéndole- vamos sakura es tu cumpleaños y no te puedes quedar en tu casa sola bebiendo café y mirando la tele

-en realidad pensaba en ver un peli o dormir-riéndose

-no es gracioso!- renegando como si fuera una niña chiquita

-lo sé...-sonriéndole- no me queda de otra más que decir que si a la fiesta verdad?

-así es-sonriéndole

-ya que…

-si!-dando saltitos por todo el lugar- bueno ponte el saco tengo que ir viendo como te saco de aquí-saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

-estas loca!-acomodándose su blusa

Para poder salir del lugar fue todo un reto, fotógrafos, fans pidiendo autógrafos era un mar de gente, logro escabullirse para meterse al carro e ir a su departamento a descansar.

Entrando al su departamento sintió el aroma tropical de rosas en todo el lugar prendió la luz y en el piso encontró pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. Entro a su sala y lo vio repleto de arreglos florales siguió caminando siguiendo el camino de pétalos que llegaba a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta en su cama estaban los pétalos creando la forma de un corazón y en medio una nota.

Se acerco a recoger la nota y era la misma letra de lavi, sonrió y recogió los pétalos con sumo cuidado depositándolos en una caja blanca, tomo un baño y poniéndose su camisón de ceda y acostándose en su cama con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios mientras poco a poco sus parpados se iban cerrando quedando en un profundo sueno.

**Estaba parada en una azotea era de noche pero la luz de la luna era el foco del lugar, el viento movía su pelo, su mirada estaba fija en una sola cosa, la torre de Tokio, la cual estaba iluminada por la luna y enfrente de ella se encontraba una persona no llegaba a distinguir quien era pero a pesar de eso denotaba tristeza, trato de acercarse a ella pero una fuerte mano la detuvo diciéndole "NO VALLAS" cuando volteo para ver quien era todo se volvió oscuro y sintió como el viento soplo mas fuerte tirándola del edificio y ella no reaccionaba solo cerraba los ojos sintiendo el viento en su cara, sintiéndose viva, en paz, como si nada la pudiera destruir, cuando los abrió vio el suelo demasiado cerca y al momento de impactar...**

Tiiiiiiiiiii Tiiiiiiiiiii,

-hmmmmm...- moviéndose en su lugar mientras trataba de apagar aquel molesto aparto y cuando lo consiguió se acomodo en su lugar y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo pero alguien jalo su cobijas.

-nooo-tapandose con la almudada

-el despertador ya sonó así que a levantarse sakura

-kero...

-vamos, no desperdicies el sol arriba!

- ya voy...-incorporándose perezosamente- ya, feliz

- no asta que te vea fuera de esa cama

-dios mío- levantándose de la cama- ya...

-jajajajaja vamos tienes que desayunar y checar tu correo y la contestador

-mmm ya que- caminando hacia la cocina preparando su desayuno y un café mientras checaba su correspondencia, termino su desayuno y fue a su habitación y se encontró con un kero embobado en su videojuego como siempre y solo se sentó en su cama para ver el juego con su tasa de café mientras esperaba la llamada de missa.

Paso el tiempo y ella ya estaba cambiada con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con una blusa color rosa y unos zapatos de tacón alto y su pelo suelto ondulado, con maquillaje y rímel.

-kero, sigo pensando que le tienes que bajar a los videojuegos, ya asta en las revistas ponen que soy una fanática de los videojuegos-acomodando los videojuegos en el entande- y lo peor de todo es que yo los juego cada venida de papa y tu te los acabas en la semana.

-haaaaaaaa... Y que quieres que haga?

-que no lo dije? Ahí parece que le hablo a la pared-sentándose en la cama- olvídalo... Ya se tardo missa

-mmmmm...

-gasto saliva- recostándose en la cama pasando los minutos asta que su celular sonó

-diga

-saku ya estoy aquí abajo te espero

-va-colgándole- kero ya me voy ya sabes que tienes que hacer vale-agarrando su bolsa-chao

Salió de su departamento hacia el carro de missa yendo al spa donde paso mas de unas hrs de relajación junto con missa y de hay se fueron a comer algo.

-viste las revistas?

-mmm no por que, Que hay de interesante?-bebiendo de su soda

-tu...-sacando varias revistas donde en una de ellas en la portada se encontraba ella- las compre todas

-si, me lo imaginaba-hojeando una de las revistas

-en todas sales divina y mañana de seguro estarás mas hermosa- revisando las revistas

-claro-mirando la carta-pediré...

-algo bajo en grasa y colesterol

-no, tengo mucha hambre además contigo hago ejercicio yendo de compras así que comeré asta hincharme vale-pidiendo su comida las dos

-chistosa si todo lo que hago es por tu bien y así se me olvidaba, te gusto tu regalo?

-regalo? Cual rega...-mirándola con duda y ala ves con sorpresa asta que capto de inmediato de que hablaba y la miro seria-suéltalo...

-bueno... El me pidió ayuda para darte la sorpresa-entregándole la carta al mesero- además no crees que es obvio? Es decir quien mas tiene llaves para entrar a tu departamento aparte de mi bebe y yo?

-cierto... Así que, mi bebe? Ya no es sr. Todo lo se y todo lo dicta?

-bueno no podría estar para siempre enojado con migo no crees?

-pobre de kyouya...no se como le haces para que el haga lo que tu quieres

-no lo que yo quiero, si así fuera ya tendría el anillo aquí- alzando su dedo- pero ahun asi no importa, es decir no es cuestión de quien es el que domine, lo que importa es que los dos nos apoyamos y tomamos decisiones juntos

-desde cuando eres tan seria?-riéndose

-no te rías-haciendo puchero

-lo siento, pero tienes razón además de que ustedes desde el inicio no se aguantaban

- cierto… haaa que cosas, lo mejor fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos y decidimos dar un gran paso y míranos llevamos 2 años juntos y la verdad no me arrepentiría nunca de lo que le dije e hice por que gracias a ello tuvimos el valor de confesarnos

-segura que n te arrepientes de lo que le hiciste? Recuerdas su auto lo que le hiciste, a su teléfono, su oficina, su traje? Lo recuerdas?

-bueno… en algunas cosas si me pase pero también me arrepiento de haberte dicho de mi relación con kyouya en el bar-mirándola enojada

-oye fue tu culpa escogiste el lugar y también situación menos indicada-riéndose

-pero aún así no debiste reírte como lo hiciste esa ves, tus bromitas me sacaron de quicio

-admítelo... Fue gracioso-riéndose- además que esperabas cuando siempre era yo la que presenciaba sus peleas y bromas

-cierto pero haaaa olvídalo ya paso-recogiendo sus cosas- ahorra para que bajes lo que comiste vamos a esa tienda que me hace ojitos esa bolsa- caminando hacia la tienda y así estuvieron toda la tarde en el centro comercial viendo todas las tiendas de aquí y allá y la pobre de sakura ya no podía mas ya que le dolían los pies por los zapatos de tacón.

Llego a su casa y se dejo caer en el sillón y prendía el televisor y se acurrucaba en el sillón mientras cambiaba canal tras canal asta que su celular sonó

-diga

-sigo pensando que las rosas no fueron suficientes para ti-decía una voz ronca y varonil

- para mi fue suficiente, gracias no debiste hacerlo-abrasando una almohada contra su pecho

-todo lo mejor del mundo para ti, mañana es tu cumpleaños y tengo una sorpresa para ti

-sorpresa?-Incorporándose- de que hablas?

-ve a tu habitación

Miro hacia su cuarto y empezó a caminar despacio, abrió la puerta y vio sobre su cama había tres cajas blancas, se acerco a ellas y empezó a abrir la mas grande y encontró en ella un hermoso vestido negro de corsé con pequeños detalles enfrente, lo saco de la caja y se lo vio en el espejo y le quedaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, se acerco a la otra caja y al abrirla vio unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y los miro con ilusión.

-todo esto es para mi?- sentándose en su cama

-te gusto?

-si mucho, gracias-tomando la pequeña caja de terciopelo en sus manos y la abría con sumo cuidado y al abrirlo sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y felicidad y no pudo resistirse y lanzo un grito de emoción al ver que dentro de la cajita se encontraba un collar de incrustación de diamantes junto con unos pequeños aretes y un brazalete

-te gusto por lo visto

-es... Hermoso, lavi como es que... Yo, no se como agradecerte

-utlisandolo para tu fiesta de cumpleanos, es tu regalo adelantado parte uno

-parte uno, hay mas?-acostandose

-si pero es una sorpresa

-esta bien, cuando te vere?

-mas pronto de lo que crees preciosa, tengo que irme, mañana tengo cosas importante que hacer y me tengo que levantar temprano no vemos princesa te quiero adiós

-yo también, adiós-colgando y se quedaba mirando el techo perdida en sus pensamientos

-el amor te tiene loca verdad sakura?-decía kero acercándose a ella-por que esa mirada es de que te hablo lavi verdad

-si...-sin dejar de mirar el techo

-Eso es bueno, me alegra que seas feliz-sentándose alado de ella mirando la luna tranquilamente mientras sakura poco a poco cerraba los ojos y se dejaba abrazar los brazos de Morfeo.

**El mismo lugar la misma posición, todo seguía igual parada en una azotea de noche la única iluminación que había era el de la luna, el viento soplaba, y enfrente de ella se encontraba la torre de Tokio con la misma persona y el mismo aura, pero esta ves se quedo lo mirando el lugar por un instante y decidió darse la vuelta, camino hacia la salida y sintió como el viento soplo mas fuerte tirando al suelo pero el golpe nuca llego ya que unos brazos la sostuvieron fuertemente y la cubría del viento, cuando dejo de haber tanto aire trato de alejarse de aquella persona pero esta no la soltó y la apretó mas contra el y besaba su cabeza tiernamente y le susurraba al oído "YO SIEMPRE TE CUIDARE, PASE LO QUE PASE SIEMPRE ESTARE AHÍ POR QUE TE AMO, TE AMO MI DULCE FLOR DE CEREZO Y PERDONAME POR FAVOR... PERDONAME" aflojando su agarre, cuando volteo a ver quien era pero ya no encontró a nadie, miro para todos lados pero todo se volvió oscuro, trato de pararse pero sintió como algo la jalaba, trato con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de lo que la tenia agarrada, al soltarse salió corriendo pero no sabia a donde y de repente el suelo desapareció cayendo ella en aquel abismo negro, siguió cayendo asta que miro un luz la cual la cegó completamente.**

-sakura!-gritaba kyouya agarrándola de los brazos zarandeándola fuertemente-despierta!

Abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol y mirando a kyouya con sorpresa.

-kyouya que haces aquí?-tratando de incorporarse

-vine por ti... Estas bien? Llegue y estabas llorando, tuviste una pesadilla-sentándose alado de ella

-si...-tocándose su cabeza y recordando las palabras de aquella persona

-estas bien?

-mmmm… si, me iré a arreglar -parando de su cama pero la mano de kyouya la detuvo volteándola para abrazarla fuertemente besando su frente-gracias por preocuparte

-no hay de que, además feliz cumpleaños viejita

-ja ja ja oí al joven-dándole un golpecito en el pecho

-calla, anda ve arréglate que nos queda poco tiempo

-ok, caminando al baño

Se ducho y se cambio rápidamente y salió a set de fotografía.

-muy bien sakura solo una foto mas-decía el fotógrafo-listo, acabamos preciosa-ayudándola a bajar

-gracias-despidiéndose del fotógrafo-adiós-caminando hacia su camerino junto con missa

-estoy agotada-sentándose en un sillón y missa se acercaba a ella y le quitaba los zapatos de tacón

-lose pero con tu fiesta te vas a relajar-caminando hacia el perchero y agarraba la ropa de sakura- vamos ahí que cambiarte y arreglarte

-vale...-empezando a cambiarse (ropa de sakura en mi perfil)

Salieron del lugar mi subían al auto de missa un BMW Z9 Cabriolet color gris oscuro

-por cierto donde va ser?

-en la casa de kyouya pero... te haces la sorprendida se supone que es sorpresa-aparcando enfrente de la casa de kyouya

-hare mi mejor cara no te preocupes-bajando del carro caminando hacia la entrada parándose enfrente mientras missa empezaba a abrir la puerta y la dejaba pasara a ella primero, cuando entro las luces se prendieron gritando todos "feliz cumpleaños" a lo que sakura se sorprendió mucho.

-hooo gracias-abrazando a missa

-no hay de que ahorra a recibir abrazos y regalos-empujándola mientras una ola de gente se acercaba a sakura para felicitarla.

El lugar estaba lleno de decoraciones, flores, música y un pastel grande. Se lo estaba pasando en grande cuando missa la jalo y la llevo a una habitación

-a donde vamos?-caminando detrás de ella confundía

-tu espera y veras- abriendo la puerta de una habitación- que esperas pasa- la miro dudosa y entro al lugar mirando con curiosidad y al voltear missa ya no estaba detrás de ella al contrario la puerta estaba cerrada miro hacia afuera en el balcón que estaba iluminado por la luna, salió sintiendo el fresco de la noche y miro el jardín de kyouya que se veía hermoso de noche

-qué hermoso...-susurrando mientras se abraza así misma

-pero tu lo opacas-la sorprendió una voz atrás de ella, volteo lentamente y vio detrás de ella que se encontraba Lavi mirándola

-lavi...-susurrando mirándolo sorprendida

-feliz cumpleaños pequeña- acercándose a ella asta quedar enfrente ella

-pero tu... dijiste que tenias algo importante a ser y...

-mi asunto importante era estar en tu cumpleaños- agarrando su mano llevándola a sus labios besándola tiernamente- ese era mi asunto

-lavi…-apareciendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas- gracias-sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos mientras lentamente se iban acercando, sus labios se rosaron tiernamente asta que se unieron en un tierno beso y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos mientras el llevaba una mano a su cintura atrayéndola a el y una mano la posaba en su nuca besándola mas apasionadamente asta que la falta de aire se hizo presente separándolos lentamente y lavi empezaba a esparcir pequeños besos en su nariz, mejillas, parpados, frente y labios

-te extrañe mucho- abrazándola

-yo también-acurrucándose en su pecho- me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo

- sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado-besando su cabeza- ahorra ven, vamos con los demás-agarrando su mano y caminado hacia la puerta

-pero yo quiero estar contigo- haciendo un puchero

-ya lo estaremos-besando su labios- vamos antes de te secuestre

-jajajajaja vale-caminando con el hacia la salida y se reunían con los demás.

Estuvieron toda la velada juntos, mientras la gente iba y venia para saludarla.

-te diviertes?-le pregunto lavi mientras se sentaban en el sillón y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de esta

-si y tu?-recargándose en su hombro

-si-sonriéndole mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-me gusta esa canción- parándose y poniéndose enfrente de lavi y empezaba a menear su cuerpo al compás de la música mientras lavi la miraba hipnotizado al ver como sakura movía su caderas sensualmente y su manos las pasaba por su cuello, piernas, caderas y abdomen y su mirada estaba en el, seguía bailando de esa manera asta que sintió que las manos de lavi rodeaban su cintura y se pegaban a ella y empezaba a moverse junto a ella, sonrío y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este, bailando muy sensual. Lavi llevo una de sus manos al cuello de esta y le retiraba su cabello para empezar a repartir pequeños besos mientras ella llevaba su manos al pelo de este atrayéndolo, se dio la vuelta lentamente asta quedar enfrente de el rodeando su cuello con sus brazo, rozando sus labios hasta que lavi acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y la besaba de un amanera desesperante rodeando su cintura.

-hey… el cuarto esta arriba!-dijo missa mientras jalaba a kyouya hacia ellos- jejeje aguántense

-como siempre llagando de inoportuna-volteándose a verla enojada sakura

-lo mismo le dije pero ya ves como es esta mujer-dijo kyouya

-hay… como son malos-haciendo un puchero- solo venia decirte que ahí que partir tu pastel anda…-jalándola del brazo mientras empezaba a pasar entre la gente- vamos! Pastel, pastel!

-vamos antes de que le pase algo a sakura-decía kyouya caminando junto con lavi hacia las chicas

Caminaron hacia el centro de la sala donde se encontraba un pastel muy grande de color blanco con pequeñas decoraciones de pétalos y flores de cerezo

-feliz cumpleaños!-Abrazándola- sopla todas la velas! Pero antes pide un deseo

-jejejeje que puedo pedir… tengo unos buenos amigos, una hermosa familia, el chico que me gusta, el mejor trabajo del mundo… no se que pedir-mirándola- pero bueno pediré uno por ti –soplando las velas y todos aplaudía

-feliz cumpleaños-decía lavi abrazándola por atrás y la jalaba de nuevo para empezar a bailar con ella todo la noche.

Ya era muy tarde y toda la gente ya se estaba yendo del lugar mientras sakura ayudaba a missa a recoge pero al ver que missa y kyouya empezaban a besarse un poquito subidito de tono decidió interrumpirlos

-disculpa queridos, no quería interrumpirlos en su acto aunque el cuarto esta arriba lavi y yo ya nos vamos para dejarlos solos les parece?-riéndose al ver la cara toda roja de kyouya

-esta bien sakura espero que te hallas divertido mucho-lanzándole un beso-descansa mucho-separándose de kyouya- por cierto vas a ir a casa de lavi?

-creo que si, ese es el plan jejejeje

-hooo picarona-riéndose- vas por un buen regalo verdad

-missa no empieces, lavi es muy caballeroso y…

-y te vuelves loca en tan solo pensarlo verdad-riéndose al ver la car de sakura roja te cuidas mucho adiós-empujándola

-estúpida-caminando hacia lavi

-vamos-ayudándole a ponerse su saco- nos vemos chicos que descansen adiós-cerrando la puerta de la casa y caminaba tomando de la mano de sakura hacia el carro de este un lamborghini color negro, el camino a la casa de este fue rápido ya que se la pasaban plateando y en cada parada se daban la oportunidad de besarse tranquilamente ya que era tarde y no había mucha gente al llegar a la casa aparco el coche y salía el del automovil y le abria la puerta a esta y entraban a la casa.

En la cual se encontraba un gran recibidor y la sala pintados del mismo color blanco con decoraciones doradas mientras el piso de mármol blanco, los sillones de color blanco con bordados color oro y mesas de color blanco, tenía una televisión de plasma, junto con un Dvd y un teléfono inalámbrico. Miraba con asombro el lugar a pesar de que ya havia venido ya varias ocasiones a este lugar ahun se sorprendia por lo grande y lujosa que estaba la casa. Se que observando los cuadros cuando de repemnte sintio la mirada de lavi sobre ella. Lo miro y se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos crusados.

-que sucede?-dijo esta mirandolo curiosa

-te dije lo hermoza que te ves hoy?-acercandose a ella y le garraba su mano y las besaba

-solo hoy?-acercándose a el

- bueno hoy te ves mucho mejor -acariciando su mejilla

-gracias-acariciando su pecho- tu tampoco te ves mal-sonriéndole

-me alegra escucharlo-alzando su rostro tiernamente y rosaba su labios con los de el lentamente y la miraba a los ojos asta que unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de lavi y este ponía sus manos en las caderas de esta acariciándolas, estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos asta que decidieron detenerse.

-que tal si vamos arriba-besando sus mejillas

-me parece perfecto- besando sus labios y este la cargaba en forma nupcial y subían ala habitación de este y la ponía cuidadosamente en la cama sin cortar el beso poniéndose arriba apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarla, el beso fue subiendo mas y mas de tono asta que las manos se involucraron, se acariciaban lentamente asta sentir que las ropas les estorbaba

-eres perfecta lo sabias, perfecta para mi cariño, te amo-besándola tiernamente y así descubriendo el sabor de ella y de su labios una ves mas

A la mañana siguiente…

-donde estuviste anoche sakura?-decía kero enojado- te espere toda la noche haber si la srita se aparecía en su casa pero noooo aparece asta la 2 de la tarde y no me esta poniendo atención!- viendo como esta se dejaba caer en el sillón- que te pasa?

-solo estoy feliz kero, que no puedes sentir y compartir esta alegría que yo siento agarrando y lo abrazaba

-déjame adivinar, estuviste con lavi?-viéndola sonreír-sakura… no crees que...

-sakura estas ahí?-gritaba missa cerrando la puerta de la casa- haaaa ahí estas-viéndola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- te dejo muerta por lo visto

-missa… cállate- incorporándose

-bueno yo solo digo lo que veo, pero bueno a lo que vamos—sacando una tarjeta de su bolsa- toma-entregándosela

-que es?-abriéndola- hay no veo mejor léela tu-entregándosela

-esta bien, hoo esta invitación de la fiesta de aniversario numero 25 de los Srs. Akitoki.

-de los padrinos de lavi enserio? Que raro?-acurrucándose de nuevo en el sillón mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a kero y reía silenciosamente al ver las caras que ponía.

-por que raro? Si obvio eres la novia de su ahijado además la Sra. Akitoki te aprecia mucho y te quiere te llevas muy bien con ella-mirando de nuevo la invitación-también dice aquí el lugar donde va ser la fiesta, los hoteles en donde puedes hacer tus reservaciones creo que tengo que ir revisando eso ya, valla si que va ser una fiesta en grande heee

-donde va ser?

-en la casa de los Srs. Akitoki en…-callándose automáticamente y volteaba ver nerviosamente a sakura

- en… los Srs. Akitoki tienen muchas casa por si no lo sabias, además por que pones esa cara? En donde es o que?

- en Hong Kong-mirándola nerviosamente

-en donde?- agarrando la invitación

-tu crees que será…

-as la reservación en el hotel JW Marriott esta muy bonito y tiene una muy buena vista.

-segura que quieres ir?-mirándola

-por supuesto además lavi va ir y se que va querer que valla además el pasado no tiene por que afectar mi futuro como dicen es pasado- riéndose

-esta bien entonces lo hare deja checo en internet el lugar-parándose- escogeré la mejor habitación!

-mas te vale-abrazando a kero

-estas bien sakura?- le susurraba kero

-si, no te preocupes- sonriéndole

-si tu lo dices- acurrucándose alado de ella.

Se incorporo lentamente y fue a su habitación poniendo sobre su cama a kero ya dormido y se cambio de ropa, valla que la vida da vueltas, la ultima ves que fue a Hong Kong fue hace mucho tiempo, valla que se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que hace 5 años que no se acordaba de él y su nombre.

-sakura ven deja te muestro esta suite- gritaba missa

-voy –terminado se poner la blusa y salía de la habitación

Si que es gracioso el futuro…

FIN…


	7. Chapter 7

"El destino es ineludible puedes gritar, patalear y oponerte con todas tus fuerzas: es la ley del amor, irracional pero maravilloso placer"

Ya había pasado una semana desde su cumpleaños, lavi había regresado a NY para concluir su trabajo, mientras ella se dedicaba en estudiar, a pesar de ser modelo y tener asegurada una vida bien, ella quería tener una profesión aparte del modelaje, sabía que no siempre iba a ser modelo el cuerpo se gasta y la gravedad ganaba, por eso escogió una carrera que fuera parecida al modelaje, por eso decidió estudiar cinematografía.

-haaaaa por fin acabe esto- cerrando su laptop y se estiraba

-¿por fin terminaste el trabajo?-preguntaba eisen

-siiii, ahorra descansemos-acostándose arriba de escritorio

-me entere que vas a ir de viaje, ¿a dónde te va a llevar tu monito este?-riéndose al oír el gruñido de sakura

-¡deja de decirle monito!- mientras se paraba

-bueno el día que te deje de molestar ya no lo diré- riéndose al ver el intento de sakura de golpearlo- pero ya con seriedad ¿a dónde iras?

-bueno…- sentándose alado de el- será en Hong Kong-volteo a ver a eisen y su mirada lo decía todo, enojo, sorpresa, duda, entre otras cosas- hey, ¿porque esa cara?

-¿Hong Kong?-mirándola

-así es-mirándolo

-bueno… de aseguro missa ya te consiguió la mejor suite del lugar ¿no es así?-riéndose- la pequeño modelito no puede ir a una habitación cualquiera porque si no es una cama adecuada para su…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sakura lo tiro al suelo

-¿qué decías con pequeña?-pegándole

-oye cualquiera de tus fans diría que eres una dulce flor delicada, pero ya entiendo por qué no tienes guardaespaldas si tu solita sabes cómo golpear gente-sobándose- monstro

-¡¿qué dijiste?-mirándolo

-mejor corro-parándose rápidamente

-¡ven aquí quien te dijo que podías pararte, no corras ven!- corriendo detrás de él.

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 15 RUMBO A HONG KONG FAVOR DE TOMAR EL VUELO

-bueno ya todo está listo, puse todo lo necesario en estas 3 maletas para ti-dijo missa mientras veía cómo se las llevaban- ¡cuidado traen cosas delicadas!

-relájate, no entiendo por qué tantas maletas si solo voy una semana ¡solo una!-gritaba sakura mientras caminaba hacia la pista.

-sakura lo mejor para ti, no puedes ir así a la calle como si nada con ropa rara, me ha costado a mí y a kazy mantener tu estilo así que ¡noooo! Nada de errores me oíste srita kinomoto-mirandola seriamente

-a pesar de que eres mi mejor amiga te tomas muy enserio eso de mi asistonta heee, muy apecho-mirando su pasaporte

-asís… ¡¿qué?-mirándola con enojo- ¿asistonta que de que de quién?- cruzado los brazos-

- ya es broma-abrazándola- ya me voy que pierdo mi avión-caminando- releja la cara que te salen arrugas-riéndose al ver que se tocaba la cara-¡adiós!

Subió al avión tranquilamente en primera clase, mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en el asiento, después de varios minutos el avión despego tranquilamente, miro por la ventanilla observando Londres, se había convertido en su hogar, a pesar de irse de viaje mucho no cambiaría Londres por nada en el mundo, amaba esa ciudad, pero a veces se preguntaba si no estaría bien cambiar de lugar, y sin pensar se le vino a la mente volver a Japón, hace mucho tiempo que no va, 4 años para ser exacto y su visita fue de entrada por salida, no pensaba mucho en eso porque para ella ese tema era agua pasada pero no podía negar que le intrigaba ir a Hong Kong, algo la tenía en alerta pero prefería dar caso omiso a ese sentido sabía que se iba a encontrar con lavi y era la primera vez que se presentaban ante sus tíos como pareja, suspiro tranquilamente mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento el viaje era largo así que tendría un tiempo de descansar la vista tranquilamente, cerro los parpados tranquilamente y se dejó abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Estaba todo oscuro en el lugar, sentía frio y que el aire le faltaba se sentía extraña camino con paso inseguro mientras su manos buscaban algo para sostenerse fuertemente y así sentirse un poco más segura, estiro un poco más su mano hasta tocar la pared fría y húmeda y caminaba pegada a ella, sentía pavor al no poder ver nada, el suelo lo sentía húmedo ya que se encontraba descalza y sentía sus pies cada vez más fríos e entumidos por el constante encajamiento y tropiezo de las rocas a ella, pero una pequeña luz se asomó a lo lejos, haciéndola sentir con dicha y empezó a caminar rápido a pesar del dolor de sus pies y cuando menos acordó se encontraba corriendo con mucha fuerza pero el eco de algo la asusto y corrió mucho más y la luz estaba más cerca de ella, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar sintió que la luz la segaba hasta que cayó al suelo, pero no sintió dolor miro hacia enfrente y se encontró con un prado, se incorporó lenta y cuidadosamente mientras observaba tratando de memorizar cada detalle, todo verde con árboles pequeños y flores esparcidas, un pequeño sendero y el cielo estaba pintado de un azul claro con pocas nubes y un sol resplandeciente camino tranquilamente por el prado, parecía sacado de los cuentos para niños, siguió caminando hasta que su vista se detuvo en un pequeño columpio en medio del campo, se acercó al lentamente aspiraba el aroma de aire fresco, estando ya enfrente del columpio se sentó en él y con su pequeños pies se impulsó suavemente y una pequeña sonrisa infantil aparecía en sus labios, siguió columpiándose tranquilamente y cerraba los ojos al sentir el viento sobre su cara, sentía paz, alegría, se sentía completa, pero la risa de alguien la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola abrir sus ojos y observo a un hombre a lo lejos, lo miro curiosamente y detuvo el columpio, estuvo mirándolo por minutos y a pesar de que no se encontraba tan lejos su rostro no era visible, decidió acercarse a él y sentía el extraño presentimiento de que ya lo conocía camino despacio hasta quedar enfrente, pero a pesar de eso su rostro no lo podía ver solo sus ojos color ámbar y sintió la mano de él acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura y la pegaba hacia él, beso su frente tiernamente mientras ella sonreía y se dejaba abrazar por él, se sentía protegida, sentía una calidez dentro de ella y acurruco su cabeza en su pecho, aspiro su aroma tan varonil.**

**-DEBES APRENDER A CUIDARTE DE LA GENTE QUE TE RODEA POR QUE NUNCA SABES LO QUE PUEDES DESCUBRIR DE ELLOS-mientras acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza- HAY MUCHOS SECRETOS, TIENES QUE DESCUBRIRLOS PARA SABER LA VERDAD Y HACI PODER SER FELIZ , RECUERDA QUIENES SON TUS VERDADEROS AMIGOS Y CONFIA EN TU ALREDEDOR NO TENGAS MIEDO, LA VALENTIA ES TU PASE AL ÉXITO Y A LA FELICIDAD.**

**-¿POR QUE ME DICES ESO?-tratando de incorporarse- ¿QUIEN ERES?**

**-YA LO SABRAS-acariciando su cabeza- SOY ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA TE DEJO SOLA, Y SIEMPRE ESTUBO AHÍ EN LO MALO, Y MUY PRONTO DESCUBRIRAS LO QUE ES REAL.**

**-¿REAL?**

**-YA PRONTO LO VERAS-alejándose de ella**

**-¡ESPERA, NO TE VALLAS!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y el sonido de un trueno la asusto volteando al cielo y ver que el cielo estaba de color oscuro con franjas moradas y blancas miro hacia donde estaba el desconocido pero ya no estaba y el fuerte sonido de los truenos era cada vez más fuertes se agacho y se abrazó las piernas fuertemente y las lágrimas empezaron a salir y el sola…**

-srita kinomoto despierte-decía la azafata mientras sakura abría los ojos y la miraba dudosa- estamos por aterrizar , ¿se encuentra bien?

-si no se preocupe, muchas gracias- incorporándose

-de nada- alejándose de ella

Miro por la ventanilla tranquilamente y vio la isla de Hong Kong bajo de ella muy brillante ya que era de noche, los edificios altos y brillantes era completamente hermoso (ver en mi página). El avión despego sin ninguna dificultad y todo los pasajeros salieron tranquilamente del avión, espero a que sus maletas estuviera listas y miraba a su alrededor como de costumbre lleno de fotógrafos, alguien hablo y dijo que ella estaba aquí si se lo había imaginado el punto ahorra como salir de ahí.

-disculpe srita kinomoto-dijo la azafata

-dígame-sin prestarle atención a ella y esperando que se vieran sus maletas

-podría acompañarme, sus maletas ya están en el auto y saldrá por otro lado por su seguridad-le decía sonriendo

-en verdad uff que alivio, muchas gracias-siguiéndola mientras salía del aeropuerto y llegaba al carro tranquilamente. Llego directamente al hotel y le entregaban la llave de su suite. Subió al elevador y llegaba a su habitación, al entrar se acercó tranquilamente a la ventana observando el paisaje el cual tenía una gran vista de la ciudad y del mar.

-aquí tiene sus cosas srita kinomoto, estamos para lo que desee

-muchas gracias-sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Se quedó mirando hasta que el sonido de la puerta era cerrada y miro la habitación era de color crema con muebles color blanco y lámparas de madera se acercó a su bolsa y la abrió y kero salió rápidamente de la bolsa de esta.

-¡por fin aire!-decía dejándose caer en el sillón- haaaaa por fin llegamos, valla este lugar sí que es lujoso-volteo a verla y vio que se mantenía mirando la ventana tranquilamente-¿estás bien?-mirándola mas esta seguía sumida en sus pensamientos- ¿sakura?-acercándosele-¡sakura!

-hmmmm ¿qué sucede kero?-mirándolo

-¿estás bien?

-si solo estaba… pensando, bueno, será mejo que le avise a missa que ya llegue y tengo que sacar todo de las maletas, pero primero quiero ver el hotel completo ¿quieres ir o te quedas?-agarrando su bolsa

-me quedo quiero descansar bien ya que estar en tu bolsa no es muy agradable tallándose los ojos

-jejeje está bien, veré si puedo pedir un postre ¿te parece?-acariciándole la cabeza

-¡sí!-grito con emoción

-recuerda kero que no puedes hacer mucho ruido-caminando hacia la puerta

-si lose tu tranquila riéndose.

Salió de la habitación sin dejar de pensar en una y mil cosas, recuerdos venían a su mente de cuando tenía 16 años y había venido para vacaciones de verano. Entro al elevador y se miró en el espejo de este, sonrió al ver la diferencia de esta sakura ala de 16, ahora tenía el pelo ondulado y le llegaba hasta la cintura , su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolecente esta proporcionado con unas piernas bien torneadas, su plano vientre con una cintura perfecta, sus pechos habían crecido un poco más pero no de una proporción exuberante eran la medida adecuada para ella, su labios estaban pintados de un color rojo y sus ojos con rímel en sus pestañas nada exagerado, sus mejillas estaban de un color natural rosa, era toda una mujer adulta. El elevador indico que ya avía llegado a su destino y salió de este. Entro al salón y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana mientras el camarero le entregaba la carta esta pedía un café y miraba la vista que tenía enfrente, el mar se veía muy hermoso de un color azul claro, podía ver los demás edificios iluminados todo se veía espectacular.

-aquí tiene su café srita kinomoto

-gracias-bebiendo su contenido mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del sabor en su boca, se acomodó en su silla y se quedó pensando.

Mañana era la fiesta de los sr akitoki y sentía algo extraño, algo iba a pasar y no sabía que era, quería creer que eran sus nervios y deicidio que solo era eso no quería darle vuelas al asunto. Le dio otro sorbo a su café mientras se relaja pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿diga?

- ¿lista para mañana?

-completamente-sonriendo al reconocer el dueño de la voz- aunque esperaba encontrar ya a alguien aquí, ser recibida con un trato muy especial

-me hubiese encantado ir a recogerte cariño, pero, ahorra estoy con mi tío en ayudándole a resolver un negocio importante para él, así que te veré mañana, porque no descansas hoy el vuelo debió de haber sido pesado ¿no es así?

-algo, pero estoy en el salón tomando un café, no te preocupes hoy me aplicare las cremas de relajación que me puso missa-riéndose

-jejeje vendita sea missa

-¿mañana pasaras por mí?

-no lose, ¿por qué? Hooo ¿Me extrañas?

-solo un poco-tratando de no reírse

- jejeje está bien, paso por ti para llegar juntos a la fiesta, ¿te parece bien como a las 9?

-me parece perfecto, entonces te veo mañana-sonriendo

-así es, te dejo solo quería saber si llegaste bien

-que atento mañana tendrá su premio por tanta amabilidad-riéndose

-lo esperare con ansias cariño, nos vemos

-adiós-colgando, termino de tomar su café y se levanto de su silla para ir a su habitación sentía cansado sus brazos y piernas, camino tranquilamente por el vestíbulo y se acercó al elevador apretando el botón, se apoyó en la pared mientras esperaba, cerró los ojos respirando suavemente mientras solo pensaba en lavi y sus deseos de verlo, sonrió para ella, al sentirse como una adolecente, el sonido del elevador que indicaba que ya había llegado la hizo abrir los ojos y al intentar entrar encuentra a un apareja besándose desenfrenadamente en el elevador, al ver tal escena esta se sonrojo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a esperar al otro elevador, pero la pareja paso alado de ella y de reojo observo al hombre el cual tenía el pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar, los cuales se le hacía conocidos mas no pudo ver por completo el rostro de este puesto que su acompañante, se le colgaba y este la abrazaba de una manera vulgar, por la pinta que llevaba el, podría estar casi segura que era el típico hombre rico con múltiples amantes de una noche, bufo al verlos alejarse, el hombre tenía una espalda ancha y a través de ese traje se podía imaginar que poseía unos fuertes hombros, la mujer… bueno típica mujer con grandes proporciones y rubia vestida como mujer de calle, bufo de nuevo, mujer de una sola noche que tristeza y se volvió y camino hacia el elevador, a ella que le importaba, hoy tendría que descansar para que mañana estuviera lista, miro de nuevo hacia enfrente y los vio meterse al cuarto de una manera animalesca, lo que es el hambre pensó ella sarcásticamente.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un buen ánimo y decidido tomar el desayuno en su habitación y por ahora tomaba un baño de burbujas relajante antes de la fiesta.

Sus pensamientos estaban en lavi, solo en él, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda y feliz con un hombre, si siguen como están es posible que de un gran paso con él, aunque él ya le allá dicho la palabra "TE AMO" para ella no era fácil, aun no podía decírselo no es algo fácil de decir para ella, para ella esa palabra es muy fuerte y peligrosa y agradecía que lavi comprendiera eso, aunque se sentía mal al no poder corresponderle igual, pero estaba segura que muy pronto iba a poder decírselo.

Ya en la noche sakura ya estaba arreglada traía un vestido color crema corto y un lado caía el vestido en ondas dejando una parte descubierta sin tiras los zapatos plateados de tacón alto, su pelo estaba completamente ondulado con crepe mientras caía de un lado su maquillaje era simple pero elegante rímel negro en las pestañas, delineador negro, sombras claras, labial color coral y las mejillas rosas.

Los accesorios eran de color plata junto con pequeñas incrustaciones de en cada accesorio de ella empezando con el collar decorado con perlas rodeado de pequeños diamantes al igual que los pequeños aretes, un brazalete y una pequeña cartera color crema. Se sentó en el sillón mientras esperaba a lavi.

-valla sakura te ves muy bien- acercándosele.

-gracias kero- mirando el teléfono con ansias

-¿nerviosa?

-un poco, es solo que…-volteándolo a ver- tengo un presentimiento, no sé qué es pero siento que algo va a pasar.

-¿cómo qué? ¿Algo bueno o malo?-mirándola serio

-no tengo idea, he tenido sueños muy raros kero, como los que tenía antes de niña, pero esta vez son totalmente diferentes.

-¿crees que se trate de alguna amenaza?

-si fuera así no crees que ya me hubiese pasado algo extraño

-entonces no sé muy bien que sea sakura hace mucho tiempo que no usas tus poderes y a pesar de eso tus poderes se han hecho más fuertes.

-lo sé pero sabes algo no me voy a preocupar ahorita de eso, esta es una noche importante-sonriéndole, hasta que el sonido de que llamaban a la puerta sonó haciéndola levantar rápidamente de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta donde encontró a un lavi recargado en el marco de la puerta el cual iba de un traje color negro una corbata azul marino, zapatos de piel color negro y una camisa blanca. Llevaba en la mano un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

-hola princesa- atrayéndola a el- ¿me extrañaste?-dándole un corto beso en los labios

-mmmm…deja lo pienso- mirando para otro lado- no tienes ni idea- dándole un corto beso el cual lavi se las arregló para hacer más profundo el beso, poco a poco se fueron separando por la falta de aire hasta quedar con las frentes pegadas.

-¿nos vamos?-separándose de ella.

-espera solo agarro mis cosas-caminando hacia el cuarto donde encontró a un kero mirándola con enojo

-entiendo que te guste el tipo, pero moderen sus escenas-mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-hay kero… solo fue un beso- aplicándose perfume

-sí, pero que besito fue-acercándose a ella- solo digo que tengas cuidado

-lo se kero tranquilo, se lo que hago- acomodándose el peinado y daba la vuelta para recoger su saco- estaré bien no te preocupes no me esperes despierto ok, hay comida y bebidas en el refrigerador no te desveles.

-al decirme que no te espere despierto es por qué me estas avisando de que no va a llegar hasta el día siguiente verdad- al borde de un colapso

-adiós kero te quiero- saliendo rápido de la habitación y caminaba a la salida- lista ¿nos vamos?-cerrando la puerta y camina al ascensor tomada de la mano de lavi. No perdían el tiempo se tomaban el momento para darse pequeños besos y caricias tiernas antes de llegar al carro. Entrando ya en el automóvil de lavi marcharon para el salón de fiestas que habían rendado los señores akitoki, era un lugar enorme y muy lujoso. Un edificio tipo clásico de color blanco con una enorme fuente en la entrada con un pequeño número de árboles y plantas en el lugar, en la entrada estaba el valed parquin el cual abrió la puerta de sakura ayudándola a bajar, espero a que lavi entregase las llaves y camino junto con él al salón, a entrar el lugar ya estaba repleto de la crema y nata de la sociedad, alcanzaba a distinguir rostros conocidos pero para ella la mayoría eran desconocidos, siguió caminando y paso que daba gente saludaba a lavi y este la presentaba como su novia y la gente alardeaba de ellos diciendo que eran la pareja perfecta, siguió así todo el transcurso antes de encontrarse con los señores akitoki los cuales al verlos la Sra. akitoki salió disparada a recibirlos con una ola de besos y abrazos lo cual era muy característico de ella y el sr akitoki solo se dispuso a decir un buenas noches y dejo que su esposa hablara.

-sakura por dios que bella estas, dime querida ¿en dónde te estas quedando?-agarrándola de las manos.

-muchas gracias Sra., me encuentro en el hotel Marriot- sonriéndole, no por compromiso si por porque la Sra. akitoki siempre ha sido una persona cariñosa y amable con ella y por eso le tiene un cierto cariño y respeto.

-Hooo, bueno si tienes tiempo me encantaría que vinieras a mi casa de aquí de Hong Kong me gustaría que tomáramos él te y platicáramos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos ¿no crees?

-por supuesto Sra. me encantaría ir con usted

-hoo maravilloso- abrazándola- bueno los dejo ahí que seguir saludando a los invitados no se vallan lejos, y lavi, cariño acomoda esa cara y derecho corazón y cuídame esta damisela no le hagas nada- guiñándole el ojo mientras caminaba con su esposo.

-veo que no podrás soltarte de mí tía tan fácil cariño.

-¿solo de ella?-pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-bueno, yo tampoco planeo dejarte ir, mataría a cualquiera que lo intente- abrazándola

-que rudo-riéndose.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, sakura se había encontrado con algunos conocidos mientras lavi de igual forma se había encontrado con otras personas y conversaba con ellos, a pesar de que todo estaba tan tranquilo sentía una extraña presencia, trataba de distinguirla pero por más que trataba de concentrarse la presencia la confundía ya que sentía que ya la conocía pero no la identificaba.

-¿en que andas pensando?-llego lavi abrazándola por atrás asustándola

-hmmmm en nada- volteándolo a ver.

-bueno cariño quisiera presentarte a un amigo de la universidad-agarrándola de la mano

-claro-sonriéndole, camino diestras de él, sin quitar la vista de él, se sentía en la nubes nada podía cambiar esto, estaba con el mejor hombre que se pudo topar, no cambiaría para nada este momento.

Se deteniéndose en un hombre el cual les estaba dando la espalda, era alto de pelo castaño y con una espalda ancha y grandes hombros

-sakura te presento a un gran hombre de negocios y un buen amigo

El hombre se giró y al verlo sakura sentía que su corazón se aceleraba el aire le faltaba, no podía creer lo que veía o más bien no podía creer ver al hombre que estaba ahí, era la persona que nunca pensó ver jamás en su vida es que él podía ser que este hombre sea amigo de lavi.

-sakura te presento a al empresario Li Shaoran- el cual volteo y por su mirada solo demostraban sorpresa al verla y de repente cambio por otra mirada la cual no supo descifrar- Shaoran te presento a mi novia Kinomoto Sakura

-es un placer conocerte Sakura- agarrando su mano y depositando un beso en su mano

-"¡NO PUEDE SER!".

hola perdón por no haber actualizado antes la historia he estado ocupada en la universidad y cosas referentes a este pero espero ya poderlo actualizar mas seguido esta ves, también espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y cualquier sugerencia o comentario serán leídos y tomados en cuenta gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo nos vemos pronto y felices fiestas :D


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

"_Cuando ella tenía algo de suma importancia, le daban más ganas de destrozarlo"_

-sakura te presento a al empresario Li Shaoran- el cual volteo y por su mirada solo demostraban sorpresa al verla y de repente cambio por otra mirada la cual no supo descifrar- Shaoran te presento a mi novia Kinomoto Sakura

-es un placer conocerte Sakura- agarrando su mano y depositando un beso en su mano. Soltó su mano delicadamente y le sonrió. Mientras ella seguía en un shock fatal, no podía creer que el mismísimo Li Shaoran estuviera enfrente de ella y lo peor es que el había actuado como si nada hubiese pasado, trago fuerte y armo las palabras adecuadas para hablar ya que el impacto la habían dejado la mente en blanco.

-el… el placer es mío-bien, castigándose internamente había dudado en un inicio.

-que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Shaoran-dijo lavi dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Shaoran

-sí lo mismo digo- sin quitarle la vista a sakura- pensé que estabas en NY-volteándolo a ver

-si bueno me tome la libertada de descansar un poco regresare en unos cuantos días-abrazando a sakura la cual miraba su copa con tranquilidad- quiero pasar un rato con mi novia

-¿así que ella es la flor de la que tanto me hablabas?- mirándolo con cierta burla

-si, que te parece-dándole un beso en la frente a sakura- ¿no es una hermosura?

-jeee lavi, que dices- sonrojándose por la palabras de este

-no te debería de sorprender, después de todo eres una de las mejores modelos que ahí, eso te lo han de decir siempre o ¿me he de equivocar? Siendo así tu sonrojo es muy inocente-riéndose

-haaa Shaoran no intentes ser galán- dándole un empujón suave- que diría Naomi si te escuchara- riéndose pero a sakura fue como si le hubieran provocado una arcada al escuchar su nombre e hizo una cara de asco la cual no pasó desapercibida por Shaoran

-no diría nada- tomándolo sin importancia mientras sonreía al ver a sakura- no hablemos de ella, ella ahora no es el centro de atención si no la bella sakura- al escuchar eso sakura lo miro y lo le agrado nada la mirada ni el juego que al parecer quería jugar Shaoran decidió por una vez por todas dar marcha atrás, no pensaba caer en ese jueguito ni mucho menos seguir estando en una situación incomoda.

-bueno caballero, me disculpan iré afuera, tanta gente ya me asfixio-sonriéndoles

-quieres que te acompañe-ofreciéndose lavi preocupado

-hoo no, está bien, tu quédate a platicar con el tienen mucho de que platicar

-está bien no te alejes-

-no lo hare- acercándose a él dándole un beso en los labios a cual no pasó desapercibida por Shaoran- con permiso

-propio- con una voz ronca y profunda. Su mirada no la despego de ella hasta que se perdió entre la gente

Camino rápido, atravesando toda a gente hasta llegar a un balcón el cual se encontraba vacío, se apoyó en el barandal mientras sentía el viento golpear su cara, su mente era una maraña de preguntas, ¿Cómo es que no pensó que había una posibilidad de volver a ver?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser amigo de lavi?, acaso ese era el presentimiento que sentía anteriormente, era eso, el encuentro de un viejo amor el cual le causo el mayor dolor de su vida, que era todo esto. Siguió pensando que no se dio cuenta que alguien se ponía alado de ella.

-sorprendente y muy bella la vista ¿no lo crees?-sakura dio un sobresalto del susto y al voltear a ver aquella persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos se sorprendió al encontrarse a Shaoran parado enfrente ella. Llevaba en la mano un cigarro y la otra dentro su pantalón, traía puesto un traje negro, su camisa blanca desabotonada, mocasines negros y su pelo revuelto dándole un toque elegante y seductor, su mirada estaba fija en ella mientras sus labios curvaban una sonrisa seductora

-al parecer te sorprendió verme aquí no es así- recargándose en el barandal- no te preocupes no eres la única S-A-K-U-R-A – viéndola de reojo- y yo que pensé que lavi era de pésimos gustos- riéndose

-¿Disculpa?- lo miro sakura cruzándose de brazos- ¿a qué viene su comentario? además, ¿quién le ha dado permiso para hablarme por mi nombre? ¿Al caso los modales se le han olvidado?, no recuerdo ser cercanos, y si me permite lavi me espera- caminando hacia la puerta pero la mano de Shaoran sostuvo su brazo jalándola bruscamente hacia el azotándola contra la pared acorralándola, volteo a verlo su mirada detonaba furia, oscuros nublados por el rencor y su cara era como piedra.

-no finjas que no me conoces sakura, no tiene caso- sonriéndole y llevaba una mano a su barbilla acariciándola- si he sido yo…-acariciando sus mejillas y se acercaba más a ella- tu dueño-besando su mejilla y se reía, sakura abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso e alzo su mano con la intención de proporcionarle una bofetada más Shaoran detuvo su mano a tiempo- la cachetadita dramática no tenía que faltar verdad-sonriendo

-suéltame, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-mirándolo con enojo- sea lo que sea no lo vas a conseguir no intentes hacer algo, ya no soy la niña de antes, cambie no pienses que…

- no creo que tus explicaciones me sirvan e importen-soltándola bruscamente alejándose de ella sin mostrar importancia a lo que hacía su mirada se posó en ella de una madera fría- interesante- tirando el cigarrillo-al parecer te gusta exhibir un máscara que no te queda, no eres buena fingiendo y ser dramática nunca fue tu especialidad querida mía, puede que otros te la crean pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que finges, sigues siendo la niña como tú dices que conocí- mirándola de pies a cabeza- bueno… algo cambio-mirándola a los ojos- tu mirada te delata sakura y sabias que el cuerpo es traicionero.

-¿y tú me vienes a hablar de esto por qué…? –Mirándolo para tratar de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta- sabes algo no me interesa, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no creas que en verdad me conozcas-caminando hacia la entrada.

-bueno eso veremos querida cerezo- sonriendo al ver que sakura se detenía al escucharlo decirle así- aun tiemblas cuando te digo así- acercándosele a ella por detrás- lo recuerdas querida-acariciando su brazo- yo lo recuerdo-susurrándole en el oído- tu piel caliente al contacto del mío, tu suave piel al contacto de mis manos y tus dulces labios sabor cereza al contacto con los míos, el placer de probar el néctar prohibido de cuerpo- mordiendo ligeramente su oreja mientras la pegaba a él y sus manos se posaban en su abdomen acariciándolo - el más dulce de los placeres-besando su mejilla

-no... Basta…-alejando su rostro de su contacto mientras sus palabras se convertían en susurros al sentir que Shaoran la volteaba a él y su aliento chocar con el suyo, miro a sus ojos y sus ojos destellaban pasión como si se tratara del más grande cazador que acaba de atrapar a su presa, se alejó un poco mientras su miradas seguía conectadas, hasta que él fue el primero en apartarla y cambiar su semblante a una persona preocupada y tranquila, no entendió el por qué, hasta que el grito de lavi la hizo reaccionar

-¡¿sakura dónde estás?- acercándoseles- ¿está todo bien?- viendo a sakura temblando y sonrojada de sus mejillas

-deberías llevarla a donde se está hospedando lavi- su voz sonaba a preocupado- estábamos platicando y se empezó a sentir mal-volteándola a ver

-de verdad…- acercándose a sakura y le alzaba la cara para verla mejor- estas temblando y tu cara está muy caliente, ¿te sientes mal?

-yo… creo que algo me callo mal-tocándose la cabeza- ¿nos vamos?

-por supuesto, mi tía quería hablar contigo pero le diré que para otra ocasión, vámonos-agarrándola de la mano- nos vemos Shaoran y gracias por preocuparte amigo

-no hay de que-mirando a sakura- espero que te mejores sakura-sonriéndole de manera maliciosa

-gracias- mirándolo con enojo- adiós- caminando con lavi hacia adentro dejando a solas a Shaoran

-haaa sakura…-suspirando mientras su mirada seguía a sakura como el depredador más vil del territorio- no sabes en donde te estas metiendo cerezo y yo me mismo me encargare de demostrarte lo que acabas de hacer-sonriendo para el mismo.

Ya dentro del carro sakura seguía con un mar de preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar, quien esa persona en el cuerpo de Shaoran, tan egocentrista, prepotente, engreído, arrogante, soberbio... lo que más le molesto es que la tratase como si fuera un boba quien se creía el para hablar de ella de esa manera y sobre todo hablar de un tema ya pasado.

-¿oye estas bien? ¿Estás muy callada?-volteándola a ver de reojo

-no, estoy bien, solo me descompuse un poco-sonriéndole

- ¿segura? ¿Quieres que te lleve a otro lado o preferirías ir al hotel?

-no, a donde tu vallas está bien- sonriéndole- vallamos a un lugar tranquilo-recargándose en su asiento

-sakura…-deteniendo el caro- ¿qué es lo que pasa? –Volteándola a ver- estas muy callada y muy pensativa ¿hay algo que te preocupa?-acariciando su rostro

-es solo que me sentí un poco mareada ya se me pasara-agarrando su mano- perdón por preocuparte

-no tienes por qué disculparte, toda tu eres mi mundo, me pongo mal si te veo así

-gracias-cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias que proporcionaba a su rostro hasta que su labios fueron rosados por este lentamente, hasta que aprisiono su labio inferior suavemente mordiéndolo y chupándolo a su antojo hasta que se tornó en un beso apasionado, su lenguas se encontraron formando una danza entre ellos, las manos de sakura fueron a parar en la cabeza de este acariciando su pelo atrayéndolo mas a ella mientras el posaba una mano en la cadera de ella y la otra en sus piernas acariciándolas, la falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente y los labios de lavi fueron al cuello de sakura mordisqueándolo, besándolo haciéndola sacar suspiros y pronunciar su nombre suavemente, las manos de él seguían acariciando sus piernas asta subirlas un poco más hasta llegar a sus muslos provocando un gemido por parte de esta, volvió a apoderarse de su labios, el calor se estaba haciendo presente en el auto

-espera… sakura- alejándose de ella- deberíamos ir a otro lugar-sonriéndole

-a donde tú quieras- dándole un último beso y se acomodaba en su asiento

El camino fue tranquilo y a la ves ansioso, se tomaban su tiempo para besarse y acariciarse suavemente hasta que lavi aparco el coche enfrente de una casa color arena, lavi salió primero del auto para ayudar a sakura, cuando salió esta fue acorralada entre el cuerpo de lavi y el caro de este, mientras sus labios eran capturados por el en un beso profundo lleno de pasión, las manos de este acariciaban su cintura subiéndolas por torso sus pulgares rozaron la parte inferior de sus pechos, su labio bajaron a su cuello mordisqueándolo y besándolo suavemente arrancando suspiros por parte de ella. Se separaron lentamente y caminaron hacia la casa.

No había tiempo para platicas ni coqueteos, el cliché romántico no estaba presente ahorra solo la necesitada de probarse, sentirse juntos y el deseo de llenar aquella explosión de emociones.

Lavi cargo a sakura estilo nupcial hacia la habitación, cada paso era un beso desenfrenado caricias excitantes, con dificultada logro abrir la habitación caminando lentamente, bajo a sakura lentamente al suelo , acaricio su espalda mientras sus labios lamian su cuello, sin perder tiempo encontró el cierre del vestido bajándolo la cremallera mientras sus dedos rosaban la piel expuesta, el vestido callo dejando a un sakura completamente desnuda ante los ojos de este, la apretó más contra el mientras sus labios se encontraban desesperadamente, caminaron hacia la cama y al topar en el borde de ello empujo a sakura suavemente sobre la mullida cama.

***Advertencia: Lemon +18***

La contemplo por un instante, su pelo largo castaño esparcido por toda la colcha, sus labios rojos hinchados, su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna, aquellos senos redondos coronados por dos pequeños botones rosados, su piel blanca , era la viva imagen de afrodita encarnada, su respiración errática y su mirada brillante.

Se acercó a ella posándose una parte de su peso en un brazo mientras el otro rozaba su piel hasta llegar a los senos de esta, los acaricio suavemente marcando un ritmo lento y placentero, gimió de placer al sentir la tibia lengua de este lamiendo su seno derecho mientras con una de sus manos estimulaba el izquierdo, lo mordió, chupo, lamio como le vino en gana hasta que decidió cambiar de posición, proporcionándole la misma atención al otro seno mientras que el derecho ahorra acariciado por su mano, sus respiración era errática, sus gemidos incontrolables pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir la mano de lavi bajar hasta su monte de placer, la acaricio sobre las bragas las cuales se encontraban completamente empapadas de su sexo, rozo suavemente sobre la tela aquel botón de placer, marcando círculos sobre este, la estaba volviendo loca y con su mano separo el rostro de su seno y los beso con urgencia mas no podía callar sus gemidos, siendo como lavi bajaba dejando un rastro de besos húmedos sobre su abdomen, hasta quedar agachado, tomo el elástico de sus bragas y las fue bajando hasta quitarlas completamente, acaricio sus piernas las cuales las fue llenando de besos, empezando con la derecha hasta llegar a su muslo dando un suave beso y continuo con la izquierda era un tortura para ella, necesitaba sentirlo, que la tomara como fuera.

-lavi… por favor- gimiendo

-se paciente cariño-abriendo sus piernas dejando a la vista su sexo el cual se encontraba completamente húmedo, se acercó a su botón de placer el cual hizo estragos en el, sakura no podía callar sus gritos al sentir la lengua de lavi lamer sin compasión su sexo, introdujo su lengua dentro de ella penetrándola suavemente mientras su pulgar hacia círculos en su clítoris, cambio su lengua por sus dedos insertando primero uno, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su invasión, lo movió lento asta insertar un segundo dedo moviéndolos lentamente, el placer cada vez aumentaba y los gritos de placer de sakura resonaban por toda la habitación, la lengua le lavi mordisqueaba y chupaba su clítoris hasta que llego al orgasmo, sus piernas temblaban por los espasmos de placer, su cabeza daba vueltas mareada por el orgasmo, se incorporó y besos sus labios dándole a probar de ella.

-no es justo- acariciando su rostro-tu aun sigues con la ropa puesta-haciendo pucheros

-bueno… eso se puede arreglar- incorporándose y sacaba su camisa mostrando un fuerte cuerpo ante ella, un abdomen completamente bien trabajado, sus brazos fuertes los cuales sakura acaricio asta bajarlos por su abdomen llenándolo de besos, se acercó al cinturón desabrochándolo junto con el pantalón, bajo la prenda y dejándolo solo con sus bóxer negros los cueles apretaban un miembro el cual rogaba por salir, se acercó a la última prenda y jugo con el elástico de los bóxer asta bajarlos por completo exponiendo el miembro de este, duro, grande y grueso, lo acaricio lentamente y empezó a llenarlos de besos pero lavi la detuvo antes de que continuara con lo que hacía.

-no hay tiempo mi amor, quiero sentirte ya-empujándola y se posicionaba entre sus piernas acariciándolas y las subía a su cadera, beso su labios con desesperación y se tomó en su mano guiándolo hasta la cavidad de sakura, lentamente se rozó en ella mojándose en sus jugos, hasta que introdujo su miembro en ella, gimieron los dos al unisón mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrar a él, beso su labios y empezó a moverse despacio dentro de ella.

-¡ha… !-gritando de placer, los gritos de sakura lo animaron a moverse más rápido- ¡ho dios mío!, ¡sí!, ¡Así!-Las embestidas eran fuertes, las manos de sakura se anclaban a la espalda de lavi rasguñándolo, los labios de lavi besaban el cuello de esta. Entraba y salía de ella fuertemente, su miembro estaba haciendo estragos dentro de ella.

-lavi!- gritando de placer- no pares… ho dios !

La penetró rápida y profundamente mientras la besaba. En segundos, sakura estaba llegando al orgasmo, gritando el nombre de él, aceleró el ritmo, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo y encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de él, sus cuerpos estaban húmedos. Él entró en ella una y otra vez, al poco tiempo él también estaba gritando su nombre, un nuevo orgasmo se formó en ella seguido del de lavi, dio su última embestida y se derramo dentro de ella.

***Fin del Lemon***

Se quedaron abrazando, sus piernas temblaban por su orgasmo, la respiración de lavi chocaba contra su cuello, su cabeza daba vueltas, el paraíso… es como se sentía ahorra, aquel clímax la había llevado a tocar el cielo y si fuera posible sentía que aún no bajaba del cielo en el que se encontraba, lavi se incorporó mirándola tiernamente y se acercaba al rostro de esta

-te amo- besando sus labios

-yo…también- sonriéndole mientras volvía a unir sus labios, se abrazaron y se cubrieron con las sabanas hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

*/*/*

Hola! disculpa por el muy largo tiempo en subir este capitulo pero no te tenido tiempo pero espero qe sean pacientes y muchas gracias por los comentarios espero qe les agrade este capitulo jejejeje siiii lemon pero no de nuestra qerida pareja, lose sakura al igual se sorprendio al ver a shaoran y mas al ver que shaoran no es como antes jejejeje si sera alguien qe no agradara pero poco a poco se ira resolviendo jajajajaja bueno muchas gracias por leer el fic y si tienen ideas o quejas me lo pueden decir me vendrian mucho de ayuda saber qe es lo qe esperan jejejeje bueno otra ves gracias nos vemos :D


End file.
